Surtout pour le pire
by Lenne-san
Summary: Lorsqu'un troisième monde vient bousculer le quotidien de FMA rien ne va plus. Pour éradiquer la menace, alchimistes, homonculus et chasseur de démons vont devoir s'allier! Pour le meilleur... Enfin, surtout pour le pire...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, moi c'est Lenne et voici ma première fanfic sur FMA. Il s'agit d'une histoire un peu loufoque basée sur l'existence supposé d'un troisième monde qui a aussi sa porte… Mais les règles qui en régissent l'ouverture sont très différentes de la porte alchimique… Comment les personnages de FMA vont-ils réagir alors que les étranges créatures de cet autre monde commencent à squatter le leur ?

_Chapitre 1 : _  
Attention démon !

Dans central, trois inconnus vêtus de capes se promènent dans une avenue. Personne ne pourrait deviner que sous ces trois étoffes se dissimulent trois créatures d'une puissance inouïe, plus connue sous le nom d'homonculus. Les gens les regardent bizarrement mais aucun ne fais de commentaire, et c'est tant mieux pour eux, car dans le cas contraire il y perdrait sûrement la vie...

Soudain, une des trois silhouettes s'arrête devant une ruelle et regarde vers ce qui semble être un petit bar, la foule ne semble pas s'y presser, elle ne s'y était jamais pressée d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui en avait fait pour un temps, un bon coin pour parler de leurs missions.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir se poser là Lust... Est-ce que tu aurais oublié que le gérant à eu un malencontreux accident il y a deux semaines...  
La jeune femme soupira avant de lui répondre.  
-Je ne sais même plus pourquoi tu l'as tué Envy, mais tu as pris une sale habitude. Maintenant la rumeur cours qu'un déséquilibré veut la peau de tous les barmans de Central.  
-S'ils ne venaient pas me chercher, il n'y aurait aucun problème...  
-Bon je suppose qu'il faudra trouver un autre endroit pour... Oh... La luxure marqua une pause. L'enseigne a changé quelqu'un l'aurait déjà racheté ?  
-Pff, quel genre d'idiot achèterait un bar en ce moment, surtout si peu de temps après l'assassinat du patron... Et regarde-moi l'enseigne... « Au corbeau démoniaque ». Rien que pour ça il faut que je voie la tronche du malade qui tient ce bar.

Lust soupira de nouveau, mais suivi Envy à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Le bâtiment avait l'air beaucoup plus grand que lorsqu'il y était allé pour la dernière fois, aussi bien en espace totale qu'en hauteur, ce qui surprit la jeune femme. La décoration avait beaucoup changé, elle était plus coquette, plus chaleureuse.  
Le comptoir était en bois verni, les bouteilles bien ordonnées, les tables de bois foncés, presque noir, contrastaient avec le rouge des tissus des fauteuils et des tabourets alignés le long du bar.  
Sur l'un des sièges justement était assise une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges-orangés, elle était littéralement endormi sur le comptoir son visage reposant contre le bois et donc invisible. Lust nota néanmoins que l'inconnue avait un étrange tatouage sur le cou, représentant une sorte de lapin... Enfin une créature étrange quoi entourée de symbole mystique.

Envy cru s'étrangler en voyant qu'à priori le gérant n'était autre qu'une autre jeune femme qui devait à peine avoir dix-huit ans, debout de l'autre côté du comptoir, pendu au téléphone avec il ne savait trop qui et il s'en foutait royalement, en fait... Comme elle était de dos, il ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux noirs de geais, et ce qui semblait être une longue cape, faite de plumes ébène aux reflets bleu... De corbeaux sans doute.  
_*__**Envy :**__ On sait d'où viens le nom du bar... Elle doit être une fana des trucs gothiques ou quelque chose comme ça...*_  
-Envy, l'interpella Lust en désignant un drôle de forme sur un perchoir.  
L'homonculus de la jalousie examina l'animal qu'on aurait dit tout droit sortit d'un conte fantastique. La bête était une sorte de corneille géante, mais dont l'envergure et la prestance faisait plutôt penser à un rapace. Le monstre dévisageait les nouveaux venu de ces trois grands yeux rouges ; car oui il en avait bien trois, deux tout à fait normaux et un troisième légèrement différent, planté au milieu de son front.

Les trois pupilles noires fendues qui décoraient ces globes rouges sang semblaient chacune avoir choisi de regarder un homonculus différent...  
-Une chimère ? Demanda la luxure à voix basse.  
-Sûrement... Répondit Envy, en fixant la créature.  
Celle-ci se mit alors à pousser des croassements aigus en ouvrant et refermant ces longues ailes, et en déployant une sorte de huppe sur le haut de son crâne.

La gérante, alertée, se retourna alors vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil aux trois visiteurs. En fait, elle était assez agréable à regarder comme fille. Pas du tout le genre qu'on imaginerait tenir un bar, bien que cela ressemble désormais davantage à une sorte de café.

Ses cheveux d'un noir luisant, étaient coiffé en carré plongeant avec deux mèches plus longues de chaque côté du visage. Ces mèches ébènes contrastaient avec sa peau ; dont la blancheur était encore accentuée par les vêtements tout aussi ténébreux qu'elle portait.

Elle avait de grands yeux bleu-gris très clairs, discrètement maquillé, surplombant un petit nez légèrement retroussé et des lèvres assez fines.

_*__**Lust **__: Tout à fait le genre de corps que choisirait Dante.*_  
Elle leur adressa un grand sourire avant d'indiquer à la personne au téléphone :  
-Attendez une seconde, s'il-vous plait ; dit-elle avant de s'adresser à eux très poliment. Bienvenue, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, vous désirez boire quelque chose ?  
-Non, on vient juste profiter de la chaleur. Lança Envy d'un ton moqueur.  
La jeune fille leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules avant de regarder les trois inconnus avec plus d'attention. La jalousie incarnée fut sur le la voir s'attarder sur le tatouage de Lust.  
-Je vois... Comme vous voudrez. Répondit-elle en reprenant sa conversation téléphonique.

La luxure fut surprise de la réaction de la jeune femme. D'habitude, les autres patrons réagissaient plus mal aux railleries de son acolyte.  
Les trois homonculus allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle afin de ne pas être entendu.  
-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'aime pas cet endroit... Il y a quelque chose d'étrange... Commença la belle femme aux yeux violets.  
-Relax Lust, si jamais cette fille nous énerve je l'éliminerais, c'est tout...  
-Et je pourrais la manger ? Demanda la gloutonnerie, qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.  
-Ouais bien sûr c'est pas comme si...  
Mais Envy fut coupé dans sa réplique par la gérante qui haussait le ton au téléphone.

-Non, puisque je vous répète que je suis sa sœur et qu'il est forcément au quartier général ! Oui, c'est ça il s'appelle Hugo ! Il a rendez-vous avec le généralissime. Oui c'est cela oui... Ecoutez, c'est très important ! Dites-lui que c'est à propos de la mission « vouivre noire » on a plus de nouvelle du chasseur que l'on a envoyé et on m'a dit qu'aucune équipe de secours n'a encore été formée et... Mais pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça moi ? Passez-moi mon frère nom de nom !!  
-Le généralissime ? Répéta Lust surprise.  
-Le monde est petit hein... Rétorqua Envy d'un ton morne, signe qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Au fait, Dante nous à demander d'enquêter sur les phénomènes étranges qui ont eu lieu dans l'Est récemment... Quelles infos on a déjà sur ça ?  
-On parle de monstres sanguinaires qui s'en prendraient aux habitants. Les témoins affirment que s'il s'agit de chimères, alors ils n'en ont jamais vu de telles... L'armée décrète avoir vu d'immense loups avec des cornes, des dragons, des serpents géants et d'autres choses de ce genre... Maintenant s'il s'agit de rumeur ou de la réalité, c'est à nous de le déterminer...  
-Moi, quelque chose me dit qu'on va surtout s'emmerder pour pas grand-chose... Râla Envy.

-Ah c'est toi, baka-niisan ! Hurla presque la jeune fille dans le combiné. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Pourquoi tu n'as envoyé personne aider Blue ! Si une équipe de secours n'est pas désigné dans une minute j'irais moi-même !  
On entendit vaguement une voix masculine répondre au bout du fil, avant de voir la jeune femme prendre une grande inspiration... Pour mieux brailler dans le téléphone.  
-JE ME FICHE DE TES EXCUSES ESPECE DE FRERE INDIGNE !!  
La personne endormie au comptoir se réveilla d'un coup et dut effectuer une série de mouvements mystiques pour ne pas tomber de son siège. Les doigts agrippée au comptoir, l'inconnue scruta les alentour et tomba sur Envy, Lust et Glutonni. Elle passa rapidement son regard sur eux et sembla, elle aussi, s'attarder sur le tatouage de Lust, puis revint croiser les yeux d'Envy. La jeune fille avait de grands yeux verts plutôt foncés et un air un peu gamin, elle fit un grand sourire à l'homonculus de la jalousie avant de regarder la gérante du bar avec un regard de chien battu.  
-Tu aurais pu crier moins fort, j'aurais pu tomber et me faire très mal, méchante ! Se plaignit la gamine.  
L'autre lâcha un moment le téléphone.  
-Pardonnez-moi Akira-sama et merci de m'avoir mise au courant pour cette histoire... n'est-ce pas Hugo ! Cria-t-elle dans le combiné. Non n'insiste pas, je n'irais pas à cette réunion sans Blue. Je me fiche que ce soit le généralissime ou qui que ce soit d'autre. J'attendrais Blue ici le temps qu'il faudra... Oui... C'est ça... Et t'as intérêt à me le ramener sain et sauf sinon... La jeune femme pris une nouvelle inspiration... JE T'OUVRE LE VENTRE AVEC UN COUTEAU ROUILLE ET JE T'ETRANGLE AVEC TES TRIPPES, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR !! Bien... Au revoir frangin !  
Le malheureux téléphone fut violement claqué contre son socle, ce qui clos définitivement la conversation.

Réaction des homonculus à cette scène épique...  
Pour Envy, cette fille était complètement tarée et s'il ne l'avait pas encore massacrée à coup de chaise pour avoir hurlé aussi fort, c'est parce qu'il avait bien aimé le coup du couteau rouillé et des trippes, et qu'il allait la noté dans un coin de sa mémoire pour la réutiliser un de ces quatre.  
Pour Lust, il était absolument anormal que la patronne s'adresse avec autant de respect à ce qui semblait-être une simple gamine.  
Et enfin Glutonni... Se demandait juste quel goût pouvait bien avoir cette étrange chimère à trois yeux qui n'avait même pas remué une aile quand sa maîtresse s'était égosillée sur le combiné de téléphone.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux comme pour se calmer, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa cliente, réveillée à grand fracas.  
-Au fait Akira-sama, vous ne m'avait pas dit ce que vous faisiez dans les terres de l'est à ce moment là...  
-Oui, s'écria la jeune fille, soudainement radieuse, Hugo m'a demander d'aller m'occuper d'un contrat de mon niveau dans les terre de l'est... En effet ce n'était pas des monstres très forts, juste une bande de loups sauvages qui terrorisaient un petit village minier ; mais quand j'ai voulu rentré après la mission, je suis tombée sur une horrible créature toute noire, pleine de crocs et de griffes et toute couverte d'écailles. Akira-sama a eu si peur !! Alors je me suis caché dans une petite grotte et je suis restée dedans pendant trois jours sans manger ni dormir, en me demandant pourquoi personne ne venait chasser ce monstre.

La jeune femme imageait beaucoup son récit par des expressions faciales marquées et de grand mouvements de bras. Là elle s'était recroqueviller sur elle-même en tremblant pour marqué la peur bleue qu'elle avait eu. C'était assez comique à regarder…

Enfin elle se détendit d'un coup et repris son récit.  
-Et puis il est enfin parti et j'ai pu sortir, cela m'a pris du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici et prévenir des chasseurs plus expérimenté, mais on m'a dit que Blue était déjà parti chasser ce démon depuis plus d'une semaine, alors j'ai pensé qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose et qu'il fallait que je te le dise... Et après...  
Lust dévisagea Envy bizarrement, cette gamine parlait de tout cela d'un ton joyeux comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Cette histoire de monstre dans les terres de l'est était donc vraie ?  
Envy aussi songea un instant à se lever pour demander (exiger...) à ce qu'elle explique davantage, quand soudain deux hommes à l'aspect peu recommandable entrèrent, dont un une arme à la main.  
-Alors les potes disaient vrai, c'est bien une nénette qui tiens la boutique... Allez ma jolie tu vas gentiment nous...  
-Hoy... Uruse... (Traduction : Oh… Ta gueule !)

Lust et Envy se regardèrent d'un air abasourdi, c'était la petite fille toute mignonne de tout à l'heure qui leur avait dit de la fermer sur ce ton ? Sa voix aussi avait radicalement changée, de même que sont expression : ces grands yeux si expressifs s'étant refermés en deux orbes verts et menaçants.  
-Dis-donc la naine tu...  
-Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé baka ! Va jouer ailleurs avant que je me fâche !  
-Akira-sama calmez-vous, je ne veux pas d'accident... Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs un sourire planté sur le visage.  
-Naniiii ? Tu vas laisser ses crétins de dicter ta conduite ? Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut...  
-Eh gamine, je t'ai dit de...  
-QUAND AKIRA-SAMA PARLE, ON SE LA FERME ET ON ECOUTE ! BAKA !  
La « gamine » sortit alors de sous son yukata blanc et noir un splendide couteau avec un manche en ivoire sur lequel était gravée la même créature que son tatouage et le lança vers l'homme qui parlais depuis tout à l'heure. Lui n'était pas armé et se tenait d'ailleurs juste derrière son partenaire, comme pour se planquer. Malheureusement pour lui, la « petite » savait parfaitement viser et le couteau se planta dans son avant-bras droit avec une telle force qu'il reculât avec le coup et que la lame se retrouva plantée à la fois dans la chair et dans le mur. L'homme poussa un hurlement strident et son acolyte commença réellement à paniquer.

Envy s'étrangla, quel genre d'entrainement avait bien pu suivre cette gamine pour avoir autant de puissance et de précision ? A moins que ce soit une...  
-Tire, mais tire crétin ! S'époumona le blessé.  
-Mais c'est qu'une gamine ! Répondit l'autre d'un ton qui trahissait son affolement.  
-On s'en fout tire !!  
-Akira-sama attention ! Cria la jeune femme en robe noire, mais il était déjà trop tard.

***BAM***

Le bruit résonna dans tout le bar.  
La balle traversa l'épaule de la lanceuse de couteau et alla finir sa course dans le mur du fond de la pièce. Le sang coulait à flot de la blessure de la jeune femme, mais pas un cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle tourna un regard blasé vers la blessure et la désigna d'un doigt.  
-Hoy... Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien ce costume m'a coûté ? Tu crois que c'est facile de s'habiller kawaï comme ça tout les jours... Qu'avec mon salaire je peux me payer de nouveaux vêtements dès qu'un abruti me tire dessus ? NE ?!  
-Akira-sama calmez-vous je vous en prie... Et dire que je ne voulais pas d'ennuis...  
-Mais c'est qui ces malades ?! Hurla l'autre homme en tentant vainement de retiré le couteau de son bras.  
-Taku (« J'te jure » en japonais)... C'est pour ça que je dis qu'on ne devrait pas se mêler aux gens normaux...  
La fille rousse leva sa main valide en l'air comme si elle voulait qu'on lui donne quelque chose, et aussitôt le poignard revint dans sa main, faisant hurler l'homme qui lui servait encore de fourreau.  
-Akira-sama ! Ne faites pas ce genre de chose devant n'importe qui !  
-Je fais encore ce que je veux... Allez toi fais ton boulot ! Ordonna la jeune femme en tapotant le tatouage dans son cou. Une lumière rose pâle s'en échappa alors et la blessure à son épaule commença à se réduire pour finalement disparaître.  
-Vous n'en faites vraiment qu'à votre tête... Râla la gérante du bar. Enfin je pense qu'un peu plus un peu moins...

La jeune femme siffla et l'oiseau monstrueux resté jusque là immobile se jeta sur l'homme armé et commença à attaquer à grand coup de bec la main dans laquelle l'inconnu tenait son revolver. Celui-ci lâcha l'arme à feu dans un cri, et le monstre à plume récupéra l'arme sur le sol avant de la ramener à sa maîtresse.  
-Cassez-vous ! Cria la rousse, menaçante, en brandissant son poignard.  
-Je vous conseille de lui obéir, assura la brune en pointant le pistolet sur eux, et je vous assure que je sais me servir de ce truc...  
Les deux hommes détalèrent en braillant des « monstres » ou « sorcières » à tout va. Lorsque les bruits s'éloignèrent enfin, la jeune femme en robe noire soupira longuement en se laissant retomber sur le comptoir...

Lust referma sa bouche qu'elle avait grande ouverte depuis l'épisode du couteau. Mais enfin, qui diable était ces personnes ?  
Envy était dans le même état d'esprit. Son regard passa de son acolyte féminin aux deux jeunes femmes inconnues sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire... Mais merde qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer ?!

-Akira-sama... Vous devriez vraiment penser à consulter pour votre problème de schizophrénie.  
-Nani ? Je n'ai pas de problème de ce genre, je vais très bien ! Assura la concernée en ayant visiblement retrouvé son comportement excentrique et joyeux. Demo... Blue n'est pas la première personne à avoir disparu en ce moment, et ce monstre était trop fort pour moi, mais pas pour lui ça ne fait aucun doute... je n'aime pas ça... Tu crois qu'on s'en prendrait encore à nous ?  
-Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, je... je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence... Voyons la liste des portés disparus...  
La jeune femme saisi ce qui semblait être un engin électronique et le posa sur le comptoir pour qu'elle puisse toute les deux regarder l'écran.  
-Elle s'est encore allongée... Constata la jeune femme.  
-Membre de l'équipe porté disparu : Blue Sanders, porté disparu depuis une semaine, Amalia Sinaï dites « la maîtresse des ombres ». Elle aussi elle a disparue ??  
-Hum, hum, j'ai participé au recherche mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant... J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit... Enfin tu vois.  
-Autres personnes, non membre de notre clan, portée disparue : Teru, dit « le croc rouge », Pedro dit « le rat »... Et la liste est encore longue...  
-Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de nous éliminer chacun notre tour... Ce serais bien le genre des humais. Il déteste la différence, même entre eux...  
-Akira-sama ! Ne dites pas de telle chose !!  
-Et pourquoi pas... Tu sais bien ce qui m'est arrivé... Je croyais vivre en sécurité loin des monstres dans ce monde... mais les miliaires ont massacré toute ma famille en espérant pouvoir se servir de moi comme d'une arme... Alors ça ne m'étonnerais plus...  
-Oh allons, allons…

Le téléphone se remit à sonner, la coupant dans sa conversation. La gérante se leva pour répondre.

-Oui allo ? Non je t'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas sans lui... Quoi ? Un... Un enlèvement ? Tu as une piste ? Très bien, oui mais là je ne peux pas fermer comme ça, c'est que... J'ai des clients au bar Hugo.  
-Laisse, laisse, je m'occupe de tout, dit à ton frère que je lui fais confiance pour tout ça... Ce n'est pas comme ci on avait vraiment besoin de tout le monde pour les formalités... Et en plus Akira-sama à horeuuuuuur des formalités !!  
-Oui, écoute j'arrive. Oui, c'est ça... A tout de suite !

Dit la jeune femme avant de raccrocher et de reprendre la parole :  
-Je ne sais comment vous remerciez Akira-sama...  
-Dit à ton frère de retrouver les autres ! Dit-elle d'un ton et d'un regard qui aurait plutôt rappeler son autre personnalité. Allez maintenant file !! Bye-nee !! Cria-t-elle en agitant la main l'annulaire et le majeur refermé, ne laissant relever que le pouce, l'index et l'auriculaire. L'autre jeune femme partit en courant hors du bar suivi de près par son oiseau qui lâcha enfin son perchoir.

Dès la sortie de la gérante en cape à plume, il y eu un silence plus que pesant durant lequel Envy et Lust se lancèrent des regards approbateurs... Il fallait vraiment passer à l'action maintenant. Pendant ce temps, la « gamine » fit le tour du comptoir avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté en chantonnant. Elle tira d'un tiroir un alcool qu'Envy identifia comme de la vodka et s'en servi un grand verre... Qu'elle descendit cul sec... Il en fut de même pour le verre suivant. Puis la jeune femme regarda la bouteille d'un air vaguement intéressé se mit à boire au goulot. Au fur et à mesure, l'étrange jeune femme semblait changer physiquement d'aspect, pour reprendre une apparence plus mature et agressive, comme lors de son combat.  
-Bah... Je suppose que les humains ne peuvent pas boire de trucs trop fort... ça ne saoulerais même pas un rat-démon ce truc... Au fait vous trois... Dit-elle en ce tournant vers eux. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là en fait.

C'était l'occasion qu'Envy attendait.  
-Ce serait plutôt à nous de poser la question non ? J'ai beaucoup aimé le coup du couteau...  
-C'est marrant on m'a parlé de créature comme vous pas plus tard que ce matin... Elle sortit un papier de sous son espèce de kimono. Hum, Hum...

« Toute créature de ce monde portant ce symbole sur la peau est sans doute un Ho... Homon... homonculus... je vais y arriver... Et peut présenter des caractéristiques physiques hors du commun. Mis à part le tatouage, un autre signe distinctif est le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'aura propre mais une sorte d'accumulation d'esprit non fixées, à priori enferme dans des pierres de couleur rouge qu'ils consomment... » Whoa c'est… Flippant...  
-Non mais comment avez-vous fait pour... S'écria Lust.  
-Hep hep hep !! Je n'ai pas fini ! Je continue...

« Il est fortement déconseillé au personne qui ne sont pas capable de remplir des contrats de niveau deux (Je suis au niveau trois... alors je m'en fous non ?) D'engager un combat avec l'un d'entre eux sans quoi blabla blablabla... Ses personnes semblent être insensibles aux armes normales d'après leur capacité de régénération (Ah… pardon, ça continue au dos de la feuille) mais d'après nos recherche, elles seraient sensible aux armes démoniaques de notre monde, bien que cela n'ai jamais été prouvé... (Sans blague ?) Si vous rencontrez l'une de ces personnes merci d'informer les autres chasseurs de ce que vous pourriez découvrir. Merci de faire diffuser cette note à tous les chasseurs.

Signé : Hugo.

PS : Blue, si tu lis ce message, vas te faire foutre c'est toi normalement qui est chargé de l'information de la guilde enfoiré... »

Mouais... C'est tout Hugo ça ! Je devrais lire les notes plus souvent, c'est utile en fait...

Envy ne pouvait plus tenir une minute de plus. Il fonça sur l'inconnue et la saisie par le col pour la soulever vers lui.  
-Mais vous êtes qui hein ? Et qui vous a dit tout ça ??  
Pas impressionné pour deux sous, la rousse lui répondit d'un ton moqueur.  
-Mais t'as pas écouté ou quoi, c'est Hugo qui a écris ce papier...  
-Et cet Hugo, comment il a su ??  
-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas très discret dans vos mission... la fille qui était là tout à l'heure à autant de paire d'yeux qu'il y a de corbeau dans cette ville... Alors évidemment, on est un peu au courant de tout... C'est surement pour ça qu'elle vous à laisser entrer... Elle savait que vous alliez forcément finir par être au courant de qui nous somme vous aussi... Après tout... Celui avec qui mes camarade ont rendez-vous, le généralissime, est bien l'un des votre non ?  
Il la balança par-dessus le comptoir sans le moindre scrupule, et la petite alla s'écraser contre une des tables et finit sa course sur les tissus rouges du fauteuil placé juste derrière ce qui restait du meuble... La jeune femme se releva couverte d'égratignures qui se refermèrent peu à peu.  
-C'est pas gentil tu sais... Corbeau va me crier dessus à cause de toi... Pour un garçon aussi féminin tu es bien violent...  
-Ta gueule ! Si tu n'es pas un homonculus toi aussi, alors t'es quoi ?  
-Je suis une chasseuse de monstre et de démon. Je m'appelle Akira mais certain me connaisse mieux sous le nom de « La furie bondissante ». Enfin on me connaît mieux sous ce nom dans mon monde d'origine... Quand j'y suis retourné après le massacre de ma famille...  
-Ton monde ?? Pourquoi tu viens de derrière la Porte ?  
-Ah c'est vrai... Toi tu ne connais que la porte qui apparaît lorsque l'on fait de l'alchimie... Désolé mais je ne crois pas que je peux t'en dire plus sur ça...  
-Et moi je pense que vous feriez mieux de nous en dire plus au contraire, affirma Lust en se levant à son tour, talonnée par Glutonni.  
-Je peux la manger.  
-Nan le goinfre, c'est à moi de m'en occuper, je te laisserais les restes si tu veux... Railla l'androgyne.  
-A trois contre une gamine ? Vous n'avez pas honte ! … … Ah non c'est vrai, vous êtes sans doute des méchants... Bon c'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à vérifiez si oui ou non les armes démoniaques ont un effet sur vous...  
-Les armes... Démoniaques ? Lust n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le fidèle couteau de la guerrière, entouré d'un curieux halo rose, se plantait dans son épaule.

-C'est inutile sombre conne ! Cria Envy en fonçant sur elle. Crois-moi tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais ! Et plein d'autre chose quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! Il changea son bras en un immense pic et commença à attaquer son adversaire. La jeune fille esquivait bien, à grand coup de saut voir de salto ; mais elle ne se battait pas contre n'importe qui non plus et Envy eu le temps de lui infliger plusieurs coupures plus ou moins sévères, avant d'être interpelé par Lust.  
-Envy ! Cria-t-elle le poignard couvert de sang dans la main. La blessure ne cicatrise pas !  
-Oh ? Voilà qui est trèèès intéressant... Assura la rousse d'un ton moqueur, alors finalement vous êtes vulnérable... moi je cicatrise et pas vous... C'est plutôt le contraire dont tu as l'habitude non ?  
-Mais merde qui es-tu ?!  
-Tu n'aimes pas être désavantagé hein ?  
-Envy il faut partir d'ici tout de... Lust du s'arrêter en sentant le poignard lui échapper des mains. En effet, leur adversaire venait de le récupérer. L'homonculus féminine, peu habituée à ressentir la douleur aussi longtemps, du s'appuyer à une table pour ne pas tomber.  
-Lust ! Cria Glutonni avant de se tourner vers la gamine avec une expression plus qu'haineuse sur le visage. Je te déteste !! Il fit mine d'attaquer mais belle femme, manqua de tomber et Glutonni préféra lui servir d'appui.  
-Envy... on doit en référer à Dante, on ne sait pas de quoi d'autre elle est capable.  
-Je m'en fous ! Hurla le concerné ! Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Répond !!  
La jeune femme avait toujours son poignard dans la main, tendu au dessus d'elle comme pour frapper. Sans broncher, l'homonculus de la jalousie saisi l'objet par la lame, sans se soucier de la douleur aigue que cela lui infligeait ou même de l'odeur âcre de son propre sang.  
-Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas encore compris... La jeune femme monta sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : Qui d'autre qu'un démon peut manier une arme démoniaque. Hein, Envy ?  
-Alors tu es vraiment un...  
-Exacte, je suis un véritable démon... Du moins en partie... Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de nous... Tu as de la chance... Comme tu es vraiment mignon, je vais t'épargner... Mais je te conseille de te tirer et vite fait... Parce que si mes potes se pointent dans se bar, je doute qu'il est autant de pitié que moi...

Lust envoya ces ongles entre les deux combattants pour les séparer, et d'un bond, Envy recula le plus loin possible de la rousse, son visage androgyne déformé par une expression de haine viscérale. Puis suivi ces deux compagnons jusqu'à la porte de sortit avant de crier à son ex-adversaire.  
-Crois pas que je vais en rester là on se reverra !  
-Mais Akira-sama n'attends que ça, c'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec de beaux garçons !  
Si la belle homonculus n'était pas dans cet état, la jalousie incarnée aurait repris le combat aussi sec. Mais il fallait partir, il aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard... Et nom de nom qu'est-ce que sa main lui faisait mal tout à coup. Il crut entendre un « Bye-nee ! » et résista une fois de plus à l'envie de retourné lui taper dessus. Oh oui, il la reverrait, et il la tuerait de la manière la plus atroce qu'il trouverait sur le moment... mais il l'aurait !

-Bon... Songea Akira-sama en voyant le capharnaüm qu'ils avaient réussis à mettre en moins de deux minutes. Si je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis je ferais mieux de tout remettre en ordre moi... Quoique...  
Elle saisi un post-it et un stylo et écrivit rapidement :  
« S'est faite attaquer par les homonculus qui étaient dans le bar, part à leur poursuite pour récolter de plus amples informations.  
Akira-sama  
(PS : Désolé pour l'état du bar, c'est tout de leur faute d'abord et j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper... :-P) »  
-Et voilà ! Bon maintenant au travail !  
La rousse se précipita hors du bar en ayant pris soin de placer la pancarte « fermer », puis elle se jeta dans l'avenue, poursuivant ces ennemis en pistant l'odeur du sang... Aucun doute la dessus, ils passaient par les toits ! L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à meure qu'elle avançait signe qu'elle se rapprochait.  
Elle bifurqua brusquement dans une ruelle en cul de sac, et constata qu'il lui faudrait aussi sauter de toits en toits pour les rattraper. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter quand une odeur horrible lui envahit les narines.  
-Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est... Oh non c'est pas vrai c'est de l'extrait de... Fais chier... Non je ne doit pas m'évanouir...  
Plusieurs ombres s'approchèrent.  
-Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agit bien d'une de ces créatures ?  
-Pour qui vous me prenez, je ne m'étais pas trompée sur les autres non ?  
-Elle m'a l'air un peu jeune, voilà tout...  
-Je vous garantis que son pouvoir nous sera utile...  
-Soit, dans ce cas, emmenez-là au laboratoire avec les autres...  
*Merde... C'était bien des enlèvements alors... Non, laissez Akira-sama tranquille... Au secours... *

* * *

Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater mes chapitres sont assez long et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant…

Bon je n'aime pas trop ce que je fais, mais bon ce n'est pas à moi de juger…

A autre détail, certain perso de ma fic sont tiré de mangas, enfin autre que FMA, il y en a déjà un dans cette fic, je dirais qui c'est au prochain chapitre, si vous trouvez avant, laisser-moi un comm's et je vous ferais un cadeau. ^^ (Dessin, comm's, dédicace.)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !

Lenne.


	2. Chapitre 2: Partie 1

Note de l'auteur. Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, ni Akira-sama qui s'avère inspirée du personnage du même nom, venant de Lucky-star. D'autres personnage sont tiré de différent anime. Je les annoncerais toujours le chapitre après leur apparition.

Au fait, Sham'less m'a demandé d'arrêter de faire parler mes persos en pseudo japonais. Je trouvais que les Baka, etc. rajouter quelque chose, mais j'accède à sa requête et supprime tout les mots en japonais pour les remplacer par du français. Par contre Akira-sama par exemple, je ne vois pas comment le remplacer… je pense que le personnage étant toujours appelé ainsi dans l'anime de base je ne peux pas le modifier…

Au fait, ai-je précisé que mon histoire se dérouler juste un peu avant la visite d'Ed dans le laboratoire N°5, là où est enfermé Greed ? L'histoire reprend d'ailleurs à ce moment là. Enfin juste un peu avant.

_Chapitre 2 :_

_Partie une :_

**Le rire des hyènes.**

Dante porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et bu lentement quelques gorgées. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et en particulier ce qui concernait la venue dans leur monde de ceux que l'on nommait « démons »…

Au début, elle était plus que sceptique sur ces rumeurs, mais maintenant qu'une de ces créatures se tenait en face d'elle et lui avait fait une démonstration de ses capacités, elle ne pouvait plus en douter.

L'alchimiste repris donc la parole :

-Ce que vous me dites là est particulièrement intéressant, Mademoiselle ?

-Aurora. Répondit la nouvelle venue à la femme d'un âge avancé qui se tenait devant elle. (Lenne : Je rappelle que Dante est dans un corps de vieille femme à ce moment là.)

-Si je comprends bien. Vous êtes donc une sorte de demi-démon qui viendrait de l'autre monde, et votre petite sœur est… disons… comme vous, mis à part le fait que vos pouvoirs diffèrent.

-En effet. Et vous comprendrez que ses pouvoirs puissent engendrer la convoitise des humains.

-Lire dans l'avenir est en effet un don très intéressant, mais revenons-en au fait. Si je comprends bien, vous seriez prête à me servir en échange de ma protection, c'est cela ?

-Je vous suis déjà très reconnaissante d'avoir consenti à nous héberger pour le moment… Je sais que vous avez la main mise sur l'armée et c'est eux que je crains le plus. Acceptez-mon offre vous n'avez rien à y perdre. Lui indiqua la nouvelle venue, d'un ton très froid.

-Soit j'avoue que vos propres capacités me seront très utiles. Mais j'y pense, vous avez pris soin que Lyra ne puisse pas entendre cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai fait selon vos dire, après son entrainement alchimique, je lui ai servi un rafraichissement contenant un somnifère très puissant, et j'ai prétendu qu'elle était fatiguée parce qu'elle en faisait trop. Même si elle ne le voulait pas me croire, elle à fini par s'endormir… Elle ne se réveillera sans doute pas avant demain matin, et de toute façon, Yumi, ma petite sœur, la surveille. Affirma l'autre, toujours aussi neutre.

-C'est parfait. Cela aurait était gênant qu'elle soit au courant de notre affaire, ou de celle dont je suis censé m'occuper ce soir.

-Plait-il ? Demanda Aurora.

-Je ne te fais pas encore assez confiance pour te mêler à cela… En revanche je voudrais te présenter à tes nouveaux alliés.

La jeune femme hocha la tête respectueusement. Elle ne semblait que vaguement intéressée par cette histoire de compagnons. Enfin elle n'était là que pour protéger sa seule famille : Sa chère sœur.

Dante elle, était beaucoup moins confiante. Certes, le problème de son futur corps était réglé, Lyra était belle et jeune et conviendrait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, cette Aurora n'était pas mal non plus, avec ses cheveux marron et son regard froid, couleur outremer. Elle avait des formes généreuse, et malgré son regard dur, elle restait agréable à regarder, Dante se demanda si elle pouvait posséder le corps d'une créature venant d'un autre monde… bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment le problème pour l'instant…

Oui les véritables ennuis, c'est que ces idiots de Lust, Envy et Glutonni n'était pas encore là, alors qu'il avait une mission à accomplir. En effet, cette nuit, Edward Elric, le second fils de son ancien époux, allait sans aucun doute lui fabriquer la pierre. Son plan était tout simplement trop parfait pour qu'il échoue. Seulement voilà, pas de trace des homonculus… Mais bon sang où diable étaient-ils passés ces trois là… Elle les avait juste envoyé chercher des infos, alors pourquoi étaient-ils si long à revenir…

De là où elle et sa nouvelle acolyte étaient assises, l'éminente alchimiste, fixait la porte comme si le simple fait de la regarder aurait pu faire apparaître ses sous-fifres.

Enfin, elle entendit un pas martelé très familier, signe qu'une « certaine personne » était énervée, et se prépara déjà mentalement à ce qui allait suivre… C'est à dire…

***BLAAAM*** Envy, la fameuse personne, qui ouvre la porte avec toute sa délicatesse naturelle.

-RAAAH ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE LA VOIS CETTE ESPECE DE… DE SALE CONNE, JE LUI FAIS BOUFFER SON POIGNARD ! Le hurlement résonna dans tout le manoir.

Dante soupira et quitta la petite table au premier pour lentement se rapprocher du grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

***SCHLAAAF*** La jalousie incarnée referma la porte avec la même douceur.

L'alchimiste de quatre cent ans, dans ce corps décidément trop vieux, se pencha au dessus de la balustrade et constata avec stupeur que Lust avait besoin d'aide pour marcher et qu'elle était couverte de sang.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lança-t-elle de là où elle se trouver.

-Une connasse nous à attaquer, voilà ce qui s'est passé, et cette salope se dit être un démon !

-Oh… et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est vrai ? Demanda Dante, qui avait néanmoins bien une idée derrière la tête.

-Ça ! Hurla l'homonculus de la jalousie en ouvrant sa main blessée et en la présentant à sa « patronne ». On ne cicatrise pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Dante fit signe à Aurora de la suivre et elles descendirent toute deux le luxueux escalier.

-C'est qui celle-là ? Cracha alors Envy, d'un ton mauvais.

-Je vous présente Aurora, une démone. Enfin à moitié. Elle vient d'un autre monde, relié au notre par une porte différente de celle que l'on peut invoquer en faisant de l'alchimie. _(Note de Lenne : Si jamais vous voyez le mot hanyo, cela veux dire demi-démon en Japonais, créature mi-humaine mi-démon, mais en français c'est beaucoup plus long, alors j'utilise le terme jap' quelque fois. Désolée…) _

-Mouais… Et en quoi ce « truc » pourra nous être utile ?

La jeune femme s'avança vers Envy et fit mine de lui prendre sa main blessée. Il recula et la regarda avec dédain.

-Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-elle, de glace face à son attitude méprisante.

-Nan ! Répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

-Laisse la faire Envy. Comme ça tu sauras en quoi elle est utile…

L'homonculus grogna et lui laissa prendre sa main.

-Si tu me fais mal je t'assomme ! Compris ?

Sans broncher, elle plaça sa main de libre au dessus de celle, blessée, de l'homonculus et aussitôt une lumière blanche en émana, qui entoura bientôt toute les plaies de l'homonculus étonné. Aussitôt, la douleur restante disparue et fut remplacée par une sorte de picotement. La lumière se fit plus forte durant un instant puis elle s'éteignit lentement, laissant l'homonculus constater que ses blessures s'étaient enfin refermées.

Envy regarda un instant sa paume d'un air sceptique puis, préférant crever sur place que de lui dire merci, souffla avec dédain et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle nous serait utile.

-Ouais ouais… Râla la jalousie incarnée.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'approcha de Lust, Glutonni la soutenant toujours. Elle examina un moment la blessure, le visage toujours figé dans une expression calme et posée et plaça une main au dessus de la plaie. La lumière apparue de nouveaux, mais plus intense cette fois. Envy regarda la scène en silence. Il vit la jeune femme placer sa seconde main au niveau de la plaie, la lueur s'intensifia encore, puis doucement s'éteignit.

-Le soin n'est pas ma spécialité de base. On me l'a appris. J'ai enlevé l'énergie démoniaque qui vous empêchait de cicatriser. Maintenant, la chose qui est vous en fera le reste.

-Tss, pour ça aussi elle est au courant ?

-C'est assez facile à repérer… Répondit-elle calmement.

-Pour une créature comme toi sans doute.

Elle ne répondit rien. L'acidité de l'homonculus ne semblait pas l'atteindre plus que ça. En revanche, elle tourna la tête vers Glutonni, qui la regardait bizarrement, Envy savait déjà que l'autre grassouillet allait poser la question fatidique.

-Je peux la manger ?

Bingo…

Lust s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative mais Aurora le fit à sa place.

-Tu sais, tout ce que tu risques en me croquant c'est de tomber gravement malade, voir de mourir à cause de l'énergie démoniaque qui est en moi… En plus… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser faire.

Elle lança un regard noir à la gloutonnerie qui fila se planquer derrière Lust.

-Si vous êtes un démon, vous pouvez sans doute nous tuer quand vous le souhaitez, commença la luxure qui se sentait un peu mieux, alors pourquoi vous alliez à nous ?

-Elle ne veut pas d'ennuis avec l'armée, répondit Dante, ni avec les chasseurs de démons.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? Souffla Envy, qui allait de mauvaises surprises en mauvaises surprises, il avait espérer que la question de Glutonni ferait plus d'effet à Miss glaçon… La gourmandise avait d'ailleurs repris son air niais, un doigt fourré dans sa bouche.

-Eh bien, l'armée de ce monde est surtout constituée d'humain n'est-ce pas ? Commença Aurora. Or les humains sont des proies de choix pour les démons. Je sais que des chasseurs de démons sont venus dans ce monde dans le but d'exterminer les monstres qui se sont réfugiés ici. Je sais aussi qu'ils ont l'intention de s'allier avec l'armée pour que les opérations puissent se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et pour des raisons toutes personnelles, il se trouve que je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir à faire à eux. De plus il représente une menace sérieuse pour vous, surtout s'ils parviennent à un accord avec les militaires, ce dont je ne doute pas.

-C'est vrai ? Pride va laisser faire ça ? Demanda un Envy énervé à une Dante agacée de son comportement.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui trahissait sa lassitude. Mais s'il y a vraiment des démons qui s'en prennent aux humains, alors si le généralissime refusait l'aide de personne susceptible de nous en débarrasser, ne crois-tu pas que ce serait vraiment suspect ? Continua l'alchimiste à l'égard de la jalousie.

-Mais ces gens ne sont pas normaux ! C'est suffisant comme raison, nan ?

-Envy ! Pesta la vieille femme face à tant d'obstination.

-Excusez-moi mais… Les exterminateurs ne sont pas tous des démons à part entière, en fait très peu d'entre eux le sont ; mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils haïssent tous les véritables monstres qui n'ont que la volonté de tuer pour devenir plus fort. Pour ces créatures vous êtes des cibles de choix… Après tout les démons se nourrissent parfois du corps, mais surtout de l'âme des adversaires qu'ils affrontent, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous en êtes remplis…

Envy se contenta de grogner machinalement. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'habitude d'être plus fort que toutes les créatures vivant dans ce monde, et voilà que d'un seul coup ce n'était plus le cas…

-Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais sais-tu combien de ces monstres envahissent déjà notre monde ? Demanda Dante.

-Peu pour l'instant, les chasseurs de démons s'occupent docilement de la majorité d'entre eux, je pense que pour l'instant, si vous restez prudent, vous ne risquez rien…

-Ouais, donc pour l'instant on n'a pas besoin de toi quoi…

-Envy, ça suffit ! Ordonna l'alchimiste. Aurora, je t'appellerais si on a encore besoin de toi… Et d'un geste de la main, la vieille femme lui fit signe de se retirer.

L'hanyo s'inclina alors pour saluer et partit aussi rapidement et calmement qu'elle était venue. La jalousie ne se priva alors plus de critiquer la nouvelle venue.

-Quelle conne celle-là, j'ai à peine vu sa gueule deux minutes et j'ai déjà envie de la lui exploser… Tss, pour qui elle se prend… Lança Envy en croisant les jambes et en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

-Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le problème. Lust, je suppose que maintenant que tu es guérie tu vas être de taille pour la mission de se soir.

-Bien entendu. Répondit la concernée, prête à tout pour redevenir humaine.

-Un peu qu'on est prêt, je vais enfin pouvoir voir en face cet enfoiré. Dit l'androgyne en serrant le poing, sa rage presque palpable.

-Attention Envy, je ne veux pas que tu mettes Edward Elric à mort, tu entends, je te l'interdit !

-Ouais, ouais… Râla l'autre les dents serrées de frustration.

-Très bien. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer plus en détail ce que j'attends exactement de vous au laboratoire numéro cinq…

* * *

Un laboratoire soit disant abandonné… En fait on y fait des expériences secrètes sur les humains.

Le bâtiment est grand, bien protégé, il y a beaucoup de couloirs piégés qui donne sur des pièces refermant des secrets, ou le fruit des expériences.

Dans des cages.

Justement, dans une de ces pièces précisément il y a beaucoup de cages, et ses cages renferment le fruit d'expériences atroces : des chimères humaines.

Il y a peu de temps, quelque chose est venue perturber leur quotidien morne. Des hommes étranges, qui devait aussi être des chimères, parce qu'il avait tous les cheveux tachetés. Oui, la couleur du cheveu en lui-même varié d'un individu à l'autre mais tous avait sur leur chevelure des taches marrons ou noires. Mais ce qui permit aux prisonniers de comprendre leurs natures fut leurs rires horribles.

Un ricanement fou, cruel, sadique et mesquin, oui, ces gens était des hyènes. Comme on ne les avait pas enfermés, les prisonniers mi-humains mi-animaux devinèrent rapidement qu'ils devaient être au service de l'armée, contrairement à eux.

Ces créatures amenèrent bientôt de nouvelle cage dans la salle, faite d'un étrange métal bleuté.

Puis quelques jours plus tard, on y a amené un homme. Il hurlait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de salopard qui s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il avait l'air épuisé. Lorsque les homme-hyènes le balancèrent dans la cage, il couina comme l'aurait fait un animal blessé. Peut-être que c'était aussi une chimère. En tout cas, il avait l'air gentil. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur étranges, en fait, ses mèches était tantôt rousse, tantôt fauves, et passaient par tout un dégradée entre ces deux couleurs. Il avait les yeux très clairs, d'une couleur indéfinissable, on ne pouvait dire s'il était vert, bleu ou bien juste gris pâle, il était de taille et corpulence moyenne et avait l'air assez jeune. Tout à fait le genre de garçon que l'on verrait dans une bande de jeune classique dans la rue. Mais non, il était en cage dans un laboratoire secret…

Après que les hyènes soit parties, mademoiselle Martel, une des chimères qui se tenait dans la cage juste côté lui demanda si tout allait bien, mais l'homme semblait délirer. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tout était de sa faute, et semblait prier un certain Jakotsu de le pardonner. En s'approchant davantage, elle distingua malgré la pénombre que l'homme avait quelque chose d'étrange qui pointait de chaque côté de sa tête… Non elle ne se trompait pas, c'était ces oreilles…

-Eh oh ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Je m'appelle Martel, et vous ?

-… Teru…

-Comment avez-vous atterrit ici ?

-Je me suis fait avoir… Oui, je me suis fait avoir…

-Que voulez-vous dire par « vous vous êtes fait avoir » ?

Il la considéra un instant, puis jugea qu'au point où il en était il pouvait bien raconter sa vie à des voisins de cellule.

-Regardez. Dit-il en lui tendant ce qui semblait être une petite pièce d'ivoire où était gravé un étrange œil de type reptilien. Ceci est un morceau de la poignée de l'épée de mon maitre, Jakotsu.

Il ne se sépare jamais de son épée, et il faudrait être incroyablement fort pour arriver à l'approcher et plus encore pour la briser. J'avoue que j'ai tout de suite imaginé le pire. Ils m'ont dit que si je les aidais, ils me diraient où il est et ils m'aideraient à le rejoindre… Alors je… Je leur ai appris tout ce que je savais et maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi… En fait ils vont sûrement me tuer, ou me garder ici au cas où, pour servir de monnaie d'échange ou de cobaye… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

-Qui êtes-vous pour que l'armée ait besoin de vos connaissances, un alchimiste ? Demanda une autre personne dans la même cage de Martel.

-Un quoi ? Non non rien à voir, moi je suis… je suis… Sa voix s'éteignit lentement.

-Si vous êtes inquiet parce qu'ils ont fait de vous une chimère, on est tous dans le même cas ici, vous pouvez nous le dire.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à ce nouvel inconnu et alla se rouler en boule au fond de sa cage.

-Je ne suis pas une chimère… Je ne suis même pas de ce monde-ci.

-De quoi il parle ?

-Aucune idée…

-Oh explique-nous un peu, on ne pige rien à ton baratin. Lancèrent d'autres voix de l'intérieur des cages.

-Bah… Ce que je suis n'a aucune importance… Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'à cause de moi… Il va y avoir d'autres victimes… Tout est de ma faute… Il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même.

-Il repart dans son délire…

-Il est peut-être un peu timbré finalement.

-Mouais, va savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait aussi…

-Laissez-le tranquille, vous voyez bien qu'il ne va pas bien. Ordonna la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire.

Le mystérieux Teru restait très silencieux. Les hyènes revenaient le chercher régulièrement. L'homme luttait à peine. Il semblait désespéré. Chaque fois qu'ils le ramenaient, il avait l'air affaibli.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui font, mais ça n'a pas l'air agréable. Lança une voix perdue parmi les silhouettes à l'ombre des cages.

-Tu crois qu'il le torture ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air…

-Allez Teru, dis-le nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?

-Ils…

-Lâchez-moi bande de salopard ! Je vous jure que je vous le ferez payez, bande de merdes ! Connard de démon hyènes de mon cul !

-AHAHAHAHAHAAA ! Eh Teru regarde ce qu'on t'amène ! Un copain ! Cria une voix masculine.

-On vous met pas dans la même cage hein, on voudrait pas que vous complotiez tous les deux. HIHIHIHI ! Répondit une voix féminine.

Un inconnu aux longs cheveux et yeux bleus, l'air épuisé, se débattait pour sortir de l'emprise d'un grand roux tacheté de noir, aux cheveux coiffé en crête iroquoise et au yeux orangé qui trahissait sa cruauté. Devant lui paradait une blonde aux taches grisâtre dans les cheveux et au regard mauvais.

Tout deux ricanèrent comme jamais en balançant le malheureux dans une cage en face de celle de Teru.

-Après tout Sanders, c'est entièrement de la faute de ce clebs si tu es coincé ici. Gloussa le garçon.

-Ouais, dis-lui merci de notre part, sans lui, jamais on aurait mis au point cette fragrance qui neutralise n'importe quel démon. Sans parler de la machine pour extraire votre pouvoir… Oh mais j'y pense on a beaucoup pompé le pouvoir de Teru ces temps-ci… Poursuivit sa compagne d'un ton sarcastique.

-Oui les armes seront prêtes bientôt.

-Quel dommage… Comme on va le presser comme un citron il ne sera sûrement plus en vie pour voir ça… Acheva-t-elle d'un ton faussement tragique.

-C'est ça de ne pas être un démon à part entière. Hein Teru ? C'est pareil pour toi Blue pas vrai ?

-La ferme ! Hurla l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-C'est vrai ça, c'est comme ces créatures là, ces chimères : mi-homme mi-animale pathétique… Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que vous qui êtes… Commença l'homme-hyène.

-Vos gueules !! Hurla Teru du font de sa cage !

-Oh pauvre petit chou, lança la blonde en s'approchant des barreaux, tu as peur que les autres sachent qui tu es vraiment ? Aurais-tu peur que tout le monde sache que tu es un demi-démon, un pauvre et pitoyable petit Han… Argh !

En un éclair, le roux avait bondit sur la hyène, et, passant un bras au travers des barreaux, il l'avait saisie à la gorge, et semblait bien déterminer à lui briser la nuque.

-Lâche-la, salopard !! Hurla l'autre en voyant son acolyte se faire attaquer. Tu entends lâche-là !

Il tenta de la libérer de l'étreinte de Teru, mais son épaule toucha la cage et il fut violement repoussé par une étrange lumière blanche.

-Fait… Quelque chose… Paniqua la jeune femme.

-Putain… j'oubliais qu'on ne peut toucher ses barreaux qu'avec ces gants. Dit-il rageur en remettant d'étrange gant rouge en place sur ces mains. Eh mais j'y pense !!

Il tira ensuite violement le corps à demi-asphyxié de son alliée sur le côté, si bien que les mains meurtrières de Teru touchèrent à leurs tours les barreaux de métal bleuté. Comme la hyène tout à l'heure il fut repoussé au fond de la cage et du lâcher sa prisonnière qui entra elle-même en contact avec le métal et fit un beau vol plané.

-T… Toi ! Hurla-t-elle en tentant de garder son souffle. Tu… Tu n'es rien !! Ni un homme, ni un démon ! HHH… HH… Rien qu'un hybride de merde ! Tu… Tu vas… HHH… crever comme le chien que tu es dans cette putain de machine. HH… HHH… Et ce jour là Teru, je me marrais, je serais écrouler de rire, t'entends !! HH… HHH… Je me régalerais de ton cadavre, maudit Hanyo de merde!!

-Hé hé. T'es sacrément énerver on dirait… Ricana son partenaire.

-Boucle-là, crétin inutile ! On se tire d'ici !

Lorsque les hyènes furent partie le dénommé Blue s'approcha du bord de la cage et constata qu'en effet, il ne pouvait pas toucher les barreaux.

- Eh, euh… Teru c'est bien ça ? En quoi sont faites les cages ?

L'homme se releva, un peu sonné, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur pour regarder son interlocuteur.

-Une miko noire à ensorcelé le métal pour qu'aucun démon ne puisse les toucher.

-Une miko noire ? Il y en a dans ce monde ?

-Elle s'appelle Ténare, elle était déjà alliée avec les militaires, elle tuait des gens pour eux… C'est elle qui m'a convaincu de les aider. Elle disait qu'elle savait où était Jakotsu.

-C'est vrai tu es l'élève de Jakotsu… Le fameux démon serpent… Et lui il est où ? Me dit pas qu'il aurait réussi à le capturer lui quand même ? C'est un des démons les plus puissants de notre monde !

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de démon ? Vous êtes quoi au juste ?? Demandèrent les chimères presque en chœur.

-Vous avez pas écoutez ou quoi ? On est des demi-démons, point barre. S'énerva Blue.

-Les démons ça n'existe pas ! Répondit un inconnu dans une cage avoisinante.

-T'as qu'à croire ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à cirer ! C'est pas à vous que je cause !

-C'est bon t'énerve pas petit…

-Oh, personne ne m'appelle petit ! J'ai plus de 400 ans !

-Ben voyons, et moi je suis le père Noël… Lança un autre.

-Il à raison, ce n'est pas parce que les démons n'existent pas dans votre monde que…

-C'est quoi encore que cette histoire, vous vous foutez de nous.

-Ecoutez bande d'idiot ! Hurla Blue. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on nous a balancé en cage pour vous raconter des salades ?? Ouais on vient d'un autre monde ! Un passage entre nos deux univers c'est ouvert il y a longtemps, ce qui fait que des créatures de notre monde viennent dans le votre ! Mon rôle à moi c'est de les buter avant qu'elle ne vous bute, et lui… Je crois qu'il a pas choisi de passer dans votre monde.

Sur ce, Teru baissa la tête en couinant comme un petit chien.

-Et la machine c'est quoi ? Demanda Martel en s'approchant de la cage de Teru, qu'elle, à priori, pouvait toucher. L'hanyo sembla plus abattu encore.

-Une ignominie, répondit Blue. Ils nous font passer dans un truc qui absorbe notre pouvoir démoniaque…

-Et… ça peut vous tuer ?

-Ouais… Acheva Teru, et ça aussi c'est ma faute…

-Comment elle marche cette machine ? Demanda Blue.

-Avec une eau rouge bizarre de ce monde, elle peut absorber notre pouvoir et après, quand elle en a assez, elle change de couleur en fonction du pouvoir qu'on lui donne et se cristallise. Les hyènes, la miko et moi, on s'est rendu compte qu'on peut utiliser l'énergie renfermée dans les pierres et que ça marche comme l'énergie démoniaque du donneur de base. Alors ils ont eu l'idée de faire une sorte de pistolet avec… Et comme il n'avait plus besoin de moi… Je me suis retrouvé ici et je sers d'ingrédient de base… Raaah, tout est de ma faute, ce que j'ai pu être bête ! Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il savait comment me ramener dans notre monde… Ils n'ont qu'à me tuer, je m'en fous…

Blue sembla attristé de son comportement.

-Teru… Arrête c'est pas si grave… Teru… Ecoute je sais pas grand-chose sur toi mais… C'est vrai qu'en fait t'es plus sensé être dans mes ennemis mais… Allez Teru arrête de faire cette tête là répond-moi quoi…

Mais rien à faire, l'homme resta muet comme une carpe. Les jours qui suivirent, on amena d'autres démons dans les cages. Blue pu reconnaître d'abord Amalia, puis une Akira-sama survoltée.

Les chimères parlaient beaucoup avec les démons. Ils tentaient de mettre au point un plan d'évasion, mais rien ne semblait convenir, et les hyènes punissaient très sévèrement ceux qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Ils les rouaient de coups, ou les vidaient dans la machine. Teru était de loin le plus mal en point. Il s'attaquait souvent les hyènes pour défendre les autres et elles le lui rendaient bien.

Pendant un moment il n'y eu plus de visiteur. Jusqu'au jour où…

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire !! Mon frère va vous exterminer, hyènes puantes ! Et ma grande sœur vous écrabouillera au sens propre du terme !

-Mais oui mais oui… On sait, c'est justement parce qu'on veut les pouvoirs de ton frère et de ta sœur que tu es là…

-Bande de salop !!! Vous me le paierez ! On ne s'en prend pas à la famille des vénérés serpents sans s'en mordre les doigts par la suite !!

-Non… C'est pas vrai… Murmura Teru en se relevant à demi.

-Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue Teru ? Demanda Akira-sama dans la cage voisine, à priori dans son mode méchante, et non kawaï…

-Bonjour la larve ! Lança la blonde, cette fois accompagné non seulement par le gars à la crête iroquoise mais aussi par une poignée d'autres démons hyènes, tous à l'allure un peu punk. La femme eu un sourire sadique avant de continuer :

-Regarde ce que je t'ai amené ! La petite sœur de ton cher maître… il va pas être content quand il saura que son adorable sœurette est tombée entre nos griffes à cause de toi…

-Salope ! Hurla le démon chien. Ne touchez pas à Konata-sama !

-En voilà une façon de parler à une dame ! Tu sais que pour le moment on ne l'a pas fais passer dans la machine… je pourrais changer d'avis… Alors tiens-toi tranquille le chien ! Ou gare à toi et surtout à elle !

Dit-elle en saisissant la jeune fille par ses longs cheveux bleus, et en la balançant dans la cage, contre l'autre hanyo.

-Bande de sale monstre ! Cria Teru.

-Si c'est vraiment celle que je crois, alors vous allez avoir de gros ennuis ! Lança Blue du fond de sa cage.

-Crétin, tant que sa sœur est ici, jamais un autre vénéré serpent ne nous attaquera ! Sinon on la bute. Lança un homme hyène aux cheveux courts et verts, tachetés de brun.

-Bon on se casse pour ce soir, on a d'autres démons à capturer. Soyez bien sage ! Lança la jeune femme, ironique.

Un grand râle collectif de tous les démons prisonniers envahit bientôt la salle en réponse à la boutade.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'accrocha au coup de l'homme-chien. Celui-ci gronda à faire frémir, mais ce vrombissement de colère fut vite couvert par les rires stridents et malveillants des hyènes. Les geôliers continuèrent d'ailleurs à ricaner alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce et la dénommée Konata leur tira la langue avec un « BEUUUUUH ! » enfantin.

Elle ne paraissait pas du tout effrayé par la situation, malgré son jeune âge apparent, alors que Teru, sensé être le plus mature des deux, dégageait un malaise presque palpable.

Il était d'ailleurs presque comique de voir l'un contre l'autre deux êtres aussi étranges et différents à la fois. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien en commun :

D'un côté, Teru avec son espèce de cotte de maille très fine qui lui servait de T-shirt ; sur lequel il portait une veste rouge pétant, décorée de lanières de cuir noir ; auxquelles était assorti un pantalon ébène déchiré ça et là, et décoré de plusieurs ceintures de cuir rouge à clou. Sans parler du collier de chien qu'il portait, donnant un indice de plus sur sa nature.

Comme à l'exact opposé de lui, la jeune femme portait un adorable uniforme d'écolière, composé d'une veste blanche et bleu et d'une jupe plissée assortie, couleur outremer également, avec petits soulier vernis bleus et de grandes chaussettes noires. Ces long cheveux soyeux, plus clair que sont uniforme, tirant plus sur l'azur, contrastait avec la couleur vert émeraude de ses yeux malicieux.

Teru la détailla un instant avant de lui lancer d'une voix accusatrice :

-Encore avec cet uniforme… On ne te changera pas… Si ton Jakotsu-danna te voyait… (1)

-C'est pas ma faute s'il me va si bi…

Elle du s'arrêter, Teru venait d'avoir une sorte de vertige et elle se rendit alors compte de l'état déplorable du garçon.

Après les explications du garçon et des autres démons concernant la machine et les chimères, Konata resta un instant perplexe avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est plus dangereux que ce que je croyais… Je pensais à un bête enlèvement pour attirer mon grand frère ou ma grande sœur…

-C'est un peu plus grave que ça… Railla Akira-sama dans la cage d'à côté.

-Dans ce cas, il suffit de s'évader… On est plus nombreux qu'eux non ?

-Si tu crois qu'on n'a pas essayé, lui répondirent en chœur presque tout les gens présents dans la salle.

-Les cages absorbent l'énergie démoniaque, mon pouvoir est inutile. Râla une jeune femme dans la même cage qu'Akira-sama.

-Amalia a raison… Et on ne peut pas taper dessus non plus, j'ai essayé c'est solide cette connerie… Se lamenta Blue.

-Sans compter que les Hyènes veillent ! Lança une autre personne.

-Elles ne me font pas peur…

-Si tu es si forte, railla Blue, alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-La curiosité ^^. Répondit-elle tout naturellement. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir ces cages, les hyènes elles font comment ?

-Elles ont des gants spéciaux je crois. Répondit Teru.

-Ben il faut aller les chercher…

-Et comment comptes-tu sortir de la cage ?

-C'est simple, comme ça.

Sur ce, Konata s'approcha du bord de la cage et leva ses bras à l'horizontale devant elle, les passant entre les barreaux tout en prenant garde de ne pas les toucher directement. Elle sembla se concentrer un instant puis de la lumière bleu azur émana autour d'elle avant de la recouvrir complètement au point qu'on ne la distingue presque plus. Puis devant la jeune femme, apparu une seconde silhouette de lumière identique à la sienne et quand la lumière s'estompa, il y avait deux Konata, dont une hors de la cage.

-Et voilàààà ! Dirent-elles en cœur.

-C'est vrai… Se souvint Amalia. Konata la petite dernière de la famille des vénérés serpents a la faculté de se démultiplier !

-Tu veux dire qu'elle peut en crée autant qu'elle veut ! S'écria Blue médusé.

-Non car cela implique qu'elle divise en deux son pouvoir démoniaque dans chaque corps. Et lorsqu'un de ses corps disparaît, il y a toujours une certaine perte, ce qui limite le nombre possible.

-Hun hun ! Hun hun ! Confirmèrent les deux Konata en hochant leurs têtes respectives.

Enfin celle dans la cage de dissipa dans une petite explosion lumineuse, ne laissant plus qu'un seul exemplaire, libre comme l'air.

-Attends, maintenant que tu es dehors, pourquoi tu ne nous délivre pas nous, avant de partir, nos cages sont normale à nous ! Intervint une chimère, bientôt rejointe par une flopée d'autre voix.

-Les hyènes ne feraient qu'une seule bouchée de vous, ce sont des démons, comme nous. Sauf qu'elles prennent un malin plaisir à tuer et faire souffrir leurs proies. Lança une Amalia très sûre d'elle et qui calma tout le monde. Mais il est vrai que, maintenant que tu es dehors, ton vrai but serait de trouver et détruire la machine.

-Ok, je vais faire ça !! Enfin je vais essayer… D'ailleurs il est où cet engin ?

-Il la change régulièrement de salle, et en plus les hyènes la surveillent constamment… C'est trop dangereux ! Râla Teru.

-J'ai progressé en combat depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et ces démons sont stupides ! Une ou deux diversion et j'aurais le champ libre ! Lança la petite fille en s'en allant.

-Konata revient, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Jakotsu-danna va me trucider ! Konataaaaaa !

Mais il était trop tard, la jeune fille avait disparu.

****Pendant ce temps dans une des salles du laboratoire numéro cinq****

-Qu'on lève le camp, vous vous foutez de nous ?

La voix de la femme-hyène s'éleva dans la pénombre de la pièce poussiéreuse.

-Ouais, après tout le mal qu'on a eu à tous les capturer ! Lança un de ces camarades démons.

-Il suffit !! Cria une femme cachée dans l'ombre d'une voix autoritaire. Ne m'irriter pas ou je vous exorcise, c'est ce que vous voulez !

-Non non grande Miko noire. Mais pourquoi ce départ précipité ! On comprend pas ! Cria la blonde à son mystérieux supérieur.

-L es ordres viennent d'en haut, ils disent qu'il va y avoir du grabuge cette nuit. Je ne sais pas comment ils le savent, mais je ne doute pas de leurs paroles. Je crois que des homonculus sont sensé venir un truc comme ça…

-Des quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur les Hyènes.

-Des créatures nées de l'alchimie de ce monde. Elles sont capables de guérir de toutes les blessures infligées par des coups normaux, en revanche, un démon peut facilement s'en débarrasser…

-Pourquoi ne pas les buter alors ? Lança un homme hyène aux cheveux verts.

-Et bien ce n'étais pas dans les plans… ça pourrait attirer l'attention sur nous… Cela me donne une idée… Reishou, tu prends quelques autres hyènes avec toi et tu essaye le prototype d'arme sur les homonculus. S'il sen réchappent, achèves-les. Cela fera un bon coup d'éclat… Ce ne sera certes pas très discret, mais il faut bien tester le matériel. Quant à toi Haiena, tu t'occupe de déplacer notre précieuse machine.

L'hyène aux cheveux verts ricana alors que la blonde fulminait.

-C'est toujours lui qui se marre… Fait chier.

L'autre, fidèle à son nom _(Lenne : Reishou c'est ricanement en japonais.) _éclata d'un rire mauvais, il alla prendre une espèce d'énorme fusil, plutôt difforme et dont une pierre de couleur rougeâtre couvrait le sommet. Il fit signe à deux hyènes tous aussi bizarrement coiffé que lui de le suivre.

-On va se marrer !! Cria le chef de ces punks avant de quitter la sombre pièce qui se vidait peu à peu de tout le matériel compromettant.

* * *

(1) : (Lenne : Je suppose que tout le monde le sait, mais danna est une grande marque de respect, rajouté derrière un prénom, cela signifie qu'on considère cette personne comme très supérieur à nous, ici il faut la considéré comme « maître » Teru se considérant comme le serviteur loyal et fidèle de Jakotsu… Et oui le jeu de mot avec maître et chien et voulu. ^^ Alors pour ceux qui n'aime pas le japonais, c'est une marque que je vais essayer le plus possible de remplacer par maître Jakotsu, mais je trouve que ça sonne moins bien… Enfin c'est comme vous voulez.)

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre… un peu long je l'avoue, mais bon…

Quand même ! Je vous laisse deviner le bordel que ça va faire… Récapitulatif du tableau :

Notre trio d'homonculus préféré + les deux taré en armures (faut pas les oublié…) + Trois hyènes complètement tarées qui veulent bouffer de l'homonculus + Konata qui se baladent = Du n'importe nawak signé Lenne. Enfin vous verrez tout ça dans la deuxième partie !

Il y a un autre personnage caché dans ce chapitre, vous avez trouvez ? Je l'annonce au prochain chapitre, si vous trouvez avant je récompense… je sais pas, en faisant un dessin par exemple…

(Indice : Ce n'est pas Teru ni Blue ils m'appartiennent.)

Je voulais mettre des lien vers les dessin mais je ne sais pas comment faire... Si quelque'un sait merci de bien vouloir me le dire. Parce qu'une histoire c'est toujours mieux avec des illustrations non? (Faites de moi bien sûr!


	3. Chapitre 2: Partie 2

_Chapitre 2 :_  
_Partie deux :_  
**Chassé-croisé en tout genre...**

_Lenne : Bravo a Chiaki qui a deviné pour Konata de Lucky star et qui peu me demander une récompense ! Bon, vous me direz, pourquoi Konata ? Parce que cette accro des jeux vidéo apporte une touche de modernité. Alors je sais les jeux vidéo n'existe pas dans le monde de FMA, mais Konata vient ben d'un autre monde et là les jeux vidéo existe. Je parlerais plus de cet autre monde après quand les protagonistes y seront plongé… pour le pire mouhahahahaha ! *Kof kof* Pardon…_

_Quand même ! Je vous laisse deviner le bordel que ça va faire... Récapitulatif du tableau :  
Notre trio d'homonculus préféré + Edward et Al + Les deux tarés en armures (faut pas les oublier...) + Trois hyènes complètement tarées qui veulent bouffer de l'homonculus + Konata qui se balade = Du n'importe quoi signé Lenne. Enfin vous verrez tout ça dans la deuxième partie !_

(A ce stade de l'histoire Ed n'est pas encore entré dans le laboratoire, ce sera précisé, en revanche les homonculus y sont déjà... Enfin vous verrez bien...) _  
_  
Konata marchait au hasard des couloirs, en pleine réflexion. L'endroit était immense et l'explorer lui prendrait du temps, mais elle ne souhaitait pas utiliser son pouvoir pour le moment.  
Elle s'avança dans l'étroit et sombre passage et s'arrêta net devant une dalle qui lui parut bizarre. Elle sauta par-dessus, ce réceptionnant sur un pied, et ne posa pas le second, observant le sol.  
-Ils ont mis des pièges partout... Il va falloir la jouer fine si je ne veux pas me faire mal... Hop ! Dit-elle en sautant un peu plus loin. Hop ! Répéta-t-elle en continuant son manège qui avait presque l'air de l'amuser.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle était espionnait par deux curieuses armures qui venaient de la repérer sur les caméras...  
-Les caméras qui déconne et maintenant ça ?  
En effet, curieusement les caméras semblaient arrêter de fonctionner momentanément. En réalité c'était les hyènes qui brouillaient le système pour ne pas être dérangée par les gardiens du lieu. La miko noire, accompagnée par des soldats, leur avait expliqué que cela était en rapport avec un projet secret dont il valait mieux pour eux ne rien savoir. Il devait juste se contenter de continuer leur travail de surveillance et ne pas s'inquiéter de la mise en marche des brouilleurs.  
-Elle sort d'où c'te gosse ?  
-Aucune idée, mais je vais me faire un plaisir de la découper en rondelles !  
-Jamais une gamine ne fera un adversaire potable. Tu n'a qu'à y aller numéro 66, moi je reste ici...  
-J'y vais Yahaaaaa ! _(Lenne : Ouais vous savez le cri bizarre à moitié de joie et de rage qu'il pousse là...)_

Konata tomba bientôt sur une grande porte et la poussa doucement. _(Lenne : Je me sens con d'écrire ça, quand t'es face à une porte, tu l'ouvre forcément si tu veux voir ce qu'il y a derrière...) _  
Elle entra dans une pièce totalement vide qui ressemblait à une sorte de cour intérieure. Elle avança en chatonnant, regardant tout autour d'elle comme un touriste l'aurait fait dans un vieux musée.  
Soudain elle s'arrêta net et posa une main sur son menton.  
-On se croirait dans un décor de jeu vidéo, c'est super. Ce serait tout à fait le genre d'endroit ou le boss de fin de niveau jaillirait de ténèbres pour...  
-Yaaaah !  
Une gigantesque armure armée de deux hachoirs défonça quasiment la porte par laquelle la jeune fille était entrée et s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la cour, en pointant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus d'une de ces armes redoutables.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, ma mignonne mais crois-moi tu vas vraiment regretter de...

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme entrée, mais dans les meilleurs jeux auquel j'ai joué, le méchant défonce le toit ou traverse la fenêtre... Ah moins qu'il ne surgisse du sol... Ou encore...  
-Dis-donc la mioche, écoute-moi quand je te parle... Allo ! Il y a un énorme type en armure qui te menace avec des couteaux de boucher !  
-Je me demande si on ne pourrait pas tourner un film amateur ici, avec des guerriers, des monstres, tout ça...  
-Tu l'as derrière toi le monstre alors bouge-toi et arrête de m'interrompre ! Tu devrais crier des trucs du genre « Oh non, au secours ! Un malade avec des hachoirs va me couper en rondelles » et pas me parler de je sais trop quel connerie ! Hurla l'autre exaspéré par son comportement anormal.  
-C'est à moi que vous parlez. Demanda Konata en se désignant de l'index. Parce que ça ne sert à rien, on m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus.  
-Mais c'est qu'elle commence vraiment à m'énerver la petite garce ! Tu sais à qui tu as à faire ?  
-Non sinon vous ne seriez pas un inconnu. Réfléchissez enfin...  
-Nom de... Enfin tu as devant toi le seul l'unique Barry le Boucher ! Celui qui découpe ces victimes en petits morceaux juste pour le plaisir, un des plus grands tueurs en série de Central Il hurla presque la dernière phrase pressée de voir ça réaction.  
-Oh... Non désolé ça ne me dit rien je ne suis pas du coin... ^^ Enchantée quand même. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas je suis un peu occupé... Et à moins que vous sachiez où est la machine qui sert à extraire l'énergie démoniaque alors je n'ai rien à vous dire...

L'armure failli laisser tomber ces armes devant un tel manque de réaction. La petite le regarder avec un sourire adorable qu'il commençait vraiment à ne pas supporter. En plus il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de cette histoire de machine.  
-En fait... Tu dois être une adolescente complètement défoncée qui ne sait même plus où elle habite. Si c'est pas malheureux. Bon, je suis de bonne humeur alors je vais finir ça vite, tu ne souffriras pas trop.  
Il fit mine de lui balancer son arme mais elle ne broncha pas et lui rétorqua même :  
-C'est dangereux de s'en prendre à moi vous savez ? Je pourrais me mettre en colère et vous envoyer là où les morts devraient-être. Dit-elle simplement l'air soudain menaçant.  
-Dis-donc gamine, va surtout pas croire que tu me fais peur ! C'est pas une mioche dans ton genre qui va réussir à... Eh, comment ça se fait que tu sais que je suis mort !!  
-Je vois aussi le point d'encrage de ton aura. Si je détruis ce lien, rien de retiendra plus ton âme à ce monde et tu disparaîtras. N'est-ce pas ?  
-Mais tu es qui toi pour savoir tout ça ? S'égosilla l'autre en brandissant son second hachoir d'un air menaçant.  
-Moi ? Demanda la petite fille en lui lançant sa seconde arme pour qu'il la reprenne. Je suis Konata la petite dernière de la famille des vénérés serpents. Je suis la détentrice de Dotou le seigneur des mers. _(Lenne : Dotou ça veut dire « vague déchainée » en Japonais) _  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu dis vraiment n'importe... Holà...  
En effet, les yeux de Konata avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre inquiétante, cachant sa pupille et les rendant anormaux.  
-Bon euh... Etant donné les expériences qu'ils font ici, on ne peut être sûr de rien... Mais ne me sous-estime pas non plus ! On va bien voir si tu feras encore la maligne avec mon hachoir entre les deux yeux !! Tayaut !

Et sur ce cri de guerre il se jeta sur la petite fille. Son aura devint alors très lumineux, à en éblouir l'armure sur pied qui ne voyait plus rien d'autre que cette intense brouillard bleuté et étincelant.  
Il recula croyant à une simple technique pour l'aveugler et se retrouva nez à nez avec...  
Un énorme serpent géant d'au moins seize mètres de long pour un de diamètre aux endroits les plus larges. L'animal baissa sa tête recouverte d'écailles bleutées au niveau de Barry et le scruta de ses grands yeux verts étincelants. L'armure littéralement pétrifié de stupeur pris un long moment avant de décider qu'il valait mieux prendre la poudre d'escampette, car en fait, honneur ou pas, il ne voulait même pas savoir combien de temps il pouvais tenir face à cette chose étrange.

L'animal poussa un cri strident, curieux mélange entre un sifflement de serpent et le chant d'une baleine, qui lui donna à la fois un aspect mystique et inquiétant. Ceci eu l'effet d'accélérer encore plus la fuite de son ancien opposant. Lorsque l'armure fut sortie, l'animal poussa le même cri, mais d'une façon qui se voulait plus joyeuse, on aurait dit que la bête riait.  
Ce démon repris justement la forme de la petite fille qui avait placé ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son fou rire...

-Vive la discrétion... On a du m'entendre dans tout le bâtiment.

*******

Justement, à quelques mètres de là, trois homonculus, encore dans leur préparatif, perçurent évidement ce bruit disgracieux.  
-Tu as entendu ? Demanda Lust à Envy en se redressant brusquement.  
-Grosse bête, très grosse. Ajouta Glutonni, un doigt dans sa bouche.  
-Ouais c'est bon je suis pas sourd ! Railla l'androgyne.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était à ton avis. Cela doit être énorme pour pousser se genre de hurlement.  
-Mais non, sûrement une chimère de Tucker qui se balade... Rien d'important.  
-Il ne faut pas que notre mission de cette nuit échoue. Dans le doute je préfère vérifier...  
-Relax, Lust, je suis sûr que c'est rien. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai envie de me défouler un peu... Je vais voir ce qui fait ce boucan et je le trucide vite fait... Ça te va comme ça ?  
-Bon très bien, mais ne t'attarde pas trop, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre...  
-Comme si j'allais manquer ça. Lui lança l'homonculus de la jalousie, sûr de lui.

*******

Encore un peu plus loin, un petit groupe de trois personnes inquiétantes avait aussi entendu ce cri.  
-C'était quoi ça ? Lança Reishou agacé.  
-D'après le cri, je dirais un démon, et un gros... Par contre, ça venait pas du secteur où on les retient, c'est bizarre. Affirma la hyène à la crête iroquoise noire.  
-T'es sûr Jaaku ? (_Lenne : vive les noms pourris : Jaaku veut dire perfide.)_ Comment aurait-il pu s'échapper ? Ils ne peuvent même pas toucher les barreaux de leur cage... Lança un le second allié de Reishou, aux cheveux sable et en pétard et une énorme cicatrice sur le front.  
-Peut-être un autre venu délivrer l'un de ces potes...  
-On s'en fout, s'il est pas dans les cages, alors on va l'y mettre. Les démons passent avant les homonculus... Même si je meurs d'envie d'en démolir un pour voir. Râla leur chef.  
-On dit qu'ils contiennent tellement d'âme que tu peux devenir dix fois plus puissant que tu ne l'es lorsque tu en dévore un. Lança celui qui avait une balafre.  
-N'importe quoi, c'est pas possible Kizuato ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! _(Lenne : Nom pourri, le retour, Kizuato veut dire cicatrice... Oui je sais je vais me pendre mais j'ai jamais d'idées pour les noms )_  
-La ferme vous-deux ! Hurla Reishou à ces camarades. Finalement on ne peut pas intervenir pour le moment...  
-Pourquoi Rei ? Un problème ?  
-Mais vous avez le nez bouché ou quoi ? Vous remarquez pas que ça pue l'humain ?  
-On peut le buter non, les humains sont si faible ici ! Lança Kizuato, vite approuvé par son camarade.  
-Sombres crétins ! Les ordres sont clairs. On ne se montre devant un humain qu'en cas d'extrême urgence... il va falloir avancer avec prudence... Pour l'instant je n'en perçois qu'un, mais ils pourraient devenir plus nombreux... Alors pas de blagues les gars, si l'humain se rapproche de nous, on fait les morts !  
-Et s'il se fait bouffer par cet autre démon ?  
-Alors ça, j'en ai, mais alors rien à foutre !!

*****************

-Nan... Nan mais tu l'as vu toi aussi hein ? Je suis pas fou ! C'était une petite fille et deux seconde après... Whouhaha ! C'était un énorme monstre ! C'était quand même pas une chimère, si ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Les brouilleurs se sont remis en marche dans ce côté des bâtiments, alors c'est plus notre problème...  
-Eh, numéro 48, il y a pas d'autres tarés qui devaient venir cette nuit...  
-On nous a dit de pas y toucher alors tiens-toi tranquille !  
-Là tu rêve mec. Maugréa l'autre de façon à ne pas être entendu.  
-T'as dit quelque chose ?  
-Euh, non non rien ! Assura le mystérieux numéro 66. _(Lenne : Genre vous ne savez pas de qui je parle ...)_

******************

Konata remise de son fou rire commença à se dire que décidément cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Il était trop grand, trop sombre, trop délabré et avec trop de pièces à inspecter. Du moins... Quand on est une petite fille toute seule oui... mais Konata décida qu'à plusieurs cela irait beaucoup plus vite...  
Elle utilisa donc sont pouvoir de démultiplication, spécialité du démon serpent de mer, et bientôt un petit groupe d'une vingtaine de fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts, absolument identiques les unes par rapport aux autres.  
-Allez les filles aux boulots ! Lancèrent-elles toutes en même temps.  
Et alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient toutes à partir dans des directions différentes les hyènes débarquèrent dans la salle.  
-L'intrus est là !  
-Tu veux dire les intruses plutôt Kizuato !  
-Mais merde, pourquoi il y en a partout... Et comment elle à fait pour sortir elle ? O____o ! Râla Reishou ! Bon on s'en fout, à l'attaque !!  
Les Konata s'enfuirent en criant par la porte à l'arrière de la cours intérieur, poursuivies par les trois hyènes.  
Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est qu'une Konata était restée dans la pièce, bien cachée, et sortie discrètement par le côté opposé.

****

(Lenne : Le point de vue qui suit est celui d'Envy, ce qui est entre étoile se sont ses pensées.)

Envy lui se baladait également dans le couloir à la recherche de cette intruse. Et tomba justement sur elle. Il s'arrêta net et posa une main sur sa hanche. La première pensée qui lui vint en la voyant fut : *Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de son âge fait ici... Et vous avez vu sa tenue ? Dans le genre discret... Bon d'accord, la mienne n'est pas mieux mais...*  
Konata passa à côté de lui, le détailla un instant. Envy pris son regard effrayant et afficha son sourire mauvais plein de dents. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille se contenta de le saluer poliment d'un signe de tête, puis, poursuivi son chemin comme si de rien était.  
*Non mais je rêve où cette gamine m'a royalement ignoré ?! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça !*  
-Eh, toi là !  
L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle avant de se désigner du doigt.  
-Ouais toi, à qui veux-tu que je parle !  
-Vous me tutoyez ?  
-Ouais et alors ?? T'as un problème avec ça ?  
-On ne se connaît pas...  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute !  
-Vous êtes malpoli !  
*Elle est conne ou quoi ??*  
-Ecoute-moi bien petite peste, j'ai une mission à remplir et j'ai pas envie d'un gêneur dans les pattes.  
-C'est curieux j'allais vous dire la même chose. Sauf qu'au lieu de dire « petite peste » je vous aurez demandé si vous êtes sponsorisé par une marque de gel à cheveux ?  
-De quoi !? Attends un peu sale gamine, que je t'explose ta sale tronche !  
Envy se jeta sur elle et transforma son bras en une sorte de pic. Il frappa droit devant lui, visant la cage thoracique ; mais au lieu de se faire transpercer comme il l'aurait espéré ; quand son bras se planta dans le mur, son assaillant s'entoura de lumière et il n'y avait plus une, mais deux jeune fille identique posté chacune des deux côté de son bras.  
L'une d'entre elle toucha du bout du doigt le bras-lame d'Envy alors que l'autre pris la parole.  
-Maintenant que j'y pense, vous ressemblez vraiment à un méchant de jeu vidéo...

*Non mais j'hallucine là...*

L'homonculus attaqua de nouveau, mais ses deux adversaires prirent la fuite jusqu'au bout de couloir qui se scindait en deux et partirent chacune d'un côté différent.  
-J'en ai marre de cette endroit où on peut pas faire deux pas sans se faire attaquer ou tomber dans un pièèèèège ! Lança l'une d'entre elle en s'éloignant.  
-Moi aussiiiiiiii ! Lui répondit l'autre déjà loin.  
Envy ne réfléchit pas longtemps, il avait choisi de suivre celle qui se dirigeait vers la salle remplies de pierre rouge. L'autre n'allant pas dans la bonne direction, elle pouvait aller au diable il s'en moquait... il ne comprenait juste pas bien comment ce multiplier était possible. Encore un démon ?  
-Je te tiens ! Hurla la jalousie en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le corps de la jeune femme, avec toute la force qu'il pu. Cette fois il ne la rata pas, et s'étala sur le sol avec fracas et roula sur quelques mètres encore. Le corps meurtri le regarda un instant avant de murmurer un « S... Sale brute... ». Puis lentement, comme précédemment, il s'entoura de lumière. Envy se mis en position de combat, mais au lieu de se démultiplier, le corps s'évapora doucement avec le brouillard bleuté, ne laissant sur le sol qu'une petite trace de sang qui attestait de la bataille.  
*Bon, ça, c'est fait... Est-ce que c'est elle qui a fait le raffut de tout à l'heure ? J'en sais rien et je m'en tape... je dirais à Lust que j'ai buté le gêneur, je suis pas obligé de préciser lequel... Ah ouais mais et pour la deuxième ? Bah on s'en fout aussi, j'ai plus le temps là... Et puis elle a qu'à se bouger Lust aussi...*  
_(Lenne : C'est toi qui as insisté pour y aller, pauvre nouille... Envy : Dit donc l'auteur, tu veux aussi apprendre à voler ? Lenne : Euh non ça va... Je vais retourner écrire moi hein... Envy : Ouais bonne initiative...)_

Au même moment un jeune alchimiste d'état avançait pitoyablement dans la tuyauterie et parvint à se frayer un passage jusque dans des couloirs du dédale.  
Dehors, une gigantesque armure l'attendait et se faisait du mouron pour lui...  
Du moins... C'est ce que voyaient les deux gardiens du laboratoire secret, sur leur écran.  
Ils se disputèrent un instant sur les consignes qui leur avait été données. Mais bien vite, leur envie de combat avait pris le dessus.  
-Minute, il y en a deux et on est deux, ça fait un pour chacun !  
Et après d'autre chamaillerie inutile, chacun s'en alla rejoindre sa future proie...

La Konata qui avait échappé à Envy avait décidé d'enfin agir sérieusement et de faire attention. Elle avait sentit que son « autre elle » était morte, elle ne s'était pas défendu, c'est vrai, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son adversaire aurait une telle force... Et l'ennui quand on se divise en de multiples clones, c'est qu'on divise aussi son énergie démoniaque, donc moins de puissance et plus de problèmes...  
Alors que la jeune fille continuait son chemin, elle entendit soudain un cri déchirant. Cette personne avait vraiment l'air d'avoir des ennuis. Ce cri venait du couloir près de la cours intérieur, elle avait déjà fouillé de ce côté, mais c'est de bon cœur que Konata essaya de s'approcher de celui qui pousser ces hurlements... C'est que l'endroit était plein de piège !  
Justement elle dut brusquement bifurquer pour éviter une énorme pierre qui roula dans le couloir... heureusement pour elle, elle se trouver à une intersection à ce moment là...  
-Ouf, pas passé loin... J'espère que la personne qui a crié s'en est sorti...  
La demi-démone jeta aussitôt un œil dans le couloir et vit un garçon blond allongé par terre contre le mur, il n'avait pas l'air mort, juste terrorisé.  
-Et voilà, encore une fois ma petite taille m'a rendu un gros service.  
Déclara-t-il encore sous le choc, elle le vit claquer ses main l'une contre l'autre en proférant quelque chose comme un « J'en ai marre » puis en les posant sur le sol tout le couloir se transforma. C'était comme s'il était de nouveau neuf, et le garçon avait ainsi éliminé tout les pièges.  
-Waouh ! S'exclama Konata, impressionnée, alors c'est ça de l'alchimie !  
-Voilà une porte comme je les aime...  
Et aussitôt il en franchit le seuil, sous le regard curieux de la petite démone.  
Celle-ci s'approcha de l'entrée et se souvint qu'elle donnait sur la cours de tout à l'heure... Elle hésita à l'ouvrir, mieux valait attendre qu'il s'éloigne pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
De nombreuse question lui trottèrent dans la tête. Elle sentait qu'il avait l'air gentil, mais il risquait de l'attaquer s'il découvrait que c'était un démon. Et puis il utilisait l'alchimie et elle ne connaissait rien à se pouvoir.

A nouveau un cri se fit entendre et elle reconnu sans peine la voix du garçon, c'est qu'il avait du coffre pour un type aussi petit. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose et perçut le bruit d'un combat.  
-Il vaut mieux que je ne m'en mêle pas... Les hyènes ont déjà eu tous mes autres clones. Je suis pas mal affaibli. J'ai fait une erreur d'appréciation... Comme lorsqu'on croit qu'un niveau va être facile mais que les ennemis sont en fait super balèze ! Il faut que je me focalise sur ma mission prioritaire : trouver la machine !!  
-Que tu crois ma mignonne, t'es foutue ! Lança la voix, ô combien désagréable de Reishou.  
-Je ne crois pas non ! S'écria Konata en lança une sorte de boule ronde sur le sol.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
Il y eu alors une grande explosion lumineuse.  
-Putain de merde ! _(Lenne : Roooh ! Pas bien !)_  
-Une grenade aveuglante ! Gémit Jaaku.  
-Poursuivez-là bande d'idiot. Ordonna Reishou d'un ton trahissant sa colère.  
-T'es marrant toi, on voit plus rien ! Cria Kizuato en frottant ses yeux en feu.  
-Vous servez vraiment à rien ! Allez magnez-vous ! Aie ! _(Lenne : Non ça c'est le mur Rei ! Reishou : Fan ficeuse à la con ! Lenne : Quelle vulgarité...) _

*************  
Au même moment, Al réussissait son combat contre Barry le boucher, qui, après avoir semé un doute XXL dans la tête vide de cette pauvre armure d'Alphonse, appuya sur un bouton qui eu pour effet de faire sauter une partie du bâtiment, et accessoirement aussi de libérer Greed. A son tour, il délivra les chimères et les démons. Il avait le choix, le suivre ou rester ici... C'est à l'unanimité quasi qu'ils décidèrent de le suivre. Blue en profita pour glisser à Teru.  
-Je ne sens quasiment plus la présence des hyènes ou de l'énergie démoniaque libéré par la machine. Ils ont du la déplacer.  
-Mais Konata est partie à sa recherche ! Je dois aller la retrouver !  
-Il reste encore des hyènes dans le coin... peut-être qu'elles s'en sont prises à la petite. Mais elle est de la famille des vénérés serpents non ? Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, à moins d'être suicidaire...Et puis, c'est dangereux de se séparer du groupe pour l'instant, on ne sait jamais. Elle finira bien par nous rejoindre...  
-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous ! Je vais chercher Konata ! Dit-il avant de renifler l'air et de quitter les autres ex-prisonniers en courant.  
- Où va-t-il ? Demanda Martel, qui trouver que ce drôle de garçon avait l'air sympathique.  
-Il est inquiet pour la gamine de tout à l'heure, lui répondit Blue, agacé, je lui ait dit de rester, mais cette tête de mule de m'écoute pas... C'est pas comme si je le connaissais bien en même temps... c'est la première fois que je le voyais.  
-Il s'en sortira peut-être, il a l'air de savoir se battre.  
-Les hyènes aussi savent se battre... Lui rappela le démon aux cheveux bleus avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

**************

La suite, vous la connaissez :  
Ed parvint a vaincre les deux frères Slicer, non sans mal d'ailleurs. Il rencontra par la suite Tucker mais sous une forme assez abominable. Guidé à la fois par l'ancien alchemist d'état et l'âme prisonnière dans le casque d'armure, il pensait parvenir à créer la pierre. Envy avait bien placé les prisonniers dans la salle cachée au dessus et il avait pris la forme d'un général pour le faire.  
Problème numéro un : Un des prisonniers est un ex-alchemist d'état du nom de Kimblee. Et comme à son habitude, il fait tout péter, enfin surtout la salle révélant à Edward la présence des malheureux.  
Gaffe numéro deux : Prendre l'apparence d'un général mort... _(Lenne : N'est-ce pas Envy ?)___  
Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'Ed avait découvert la supercherie des homonculus qu'il avait gagné. Son refus de fabriquer la pierre ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, Lust, après avoir tué l'ainé des frères Slicer, menaça d'éliminer Al de la même façon.  
Ed hésita longuement, il était à deux doigts de sacrifier les prisonniers, mais cela lui était tout bonnement impossible, il refusait de tuer pour fabriquer la pierre, quelque chose en lui le bloquait.  
Envy s'impatientait, il était réellement près à lui refaire le portrait façon puzzle, mais une nouvelle explosion l'en empêcha.  
C'était Scar, qui avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre avant d'intervenir. Le fait qu'Edward ne puisse accepter de sacrifier des vies humaines l'avait fait remonter dans l'estime du balafré.  
L'ennui c'est qu'avec toute cette pierre rouge sur le sol, Ed se retrouva l'auteur d'une transmutation qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser.  
-Quelle erreur ! S'écria Lust. Avec une telle quantité de pierre, même incomplète, les pouvoirs d'un alchemist sont décuplés !

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas... _(Lenne : C'est là que je retape mon squat avec mes persos __)_  
-Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fait que passer !! S'écria une gamine en uniforme d'écolière et aux longs cheveux bleus.  
-Encore toi ? S'énerva Envy ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre, Ed lui avait lancé une gerbe de pic fraichement transmuté dessus.

-Elle est par là ! Lança une des hyènes, encore hors de vue de tout le petit monde dans la pièce d'à côté.  
-Merde, des humains !! Se plaignit Kizuato.  
-On peut prendre nos forme de démon-hyènes, ils nous prendront pour des chimères c'est déjà arrivé !  
-Ok Rei, on a qu'à faire ça ! Répondit Jaaku.  
-C'est moi le chef, alors de toute façon on fait ce que je dis !

Et aussitôt, trois hyènes de taille démesurées et aux couleurs pour le moins étranges _(Lenne : Vous avez déjà vu une hyène verte vous ?)_ débarquèrent dans la pièce en ricanant.  
-Ah non pas eux !! S'énerva Konata en prenant la fuite. Suivi de près par les bêtes démoniaques.  
Les homonculus tirèrent à leurs tours leurs révérences, afin de ne pas finir empalé sur un pic d'Edward, complètement subjugué par sa propre transmutation.  
Ils piquèrent des vêtements militaires pour sortir en toute discrétion du laboratoire, encerclé par l'armée.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quittait se laboratoire une bonne fois pour toute, Envy aperçut Konata qui faisait discrètement le tour du bâtiment pour trouver une sortie. Et évidemment il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.  
-Envy où est-ce que tu vas ?  
-J'ai un dernier truc à régler, ce ne sera pas long...  
Répondit l'homonculus de la jalousie avant de disparaître de la vue de ses deux compagnons.  
Dès qu'elle le vit Konata retourna dans le bâtiment en espérant qu'il ne la suivrait pas. Peine perdue il était bien décidé à la rattraper. Mais il ignorait alors qu'il serait lui-même pris pour cible.  
En effet, trois hyène venait juste de reprendre forme humaine et observer l'homonculus de loin.

-Vous avez vu ça les gars ? Railla Reishou qui en salivait presque.  
-Ouais... A croire qu'il veut vraiment qu'on le bouffe celui-là. Continua Kizuato.  
-C'est ce qui va lui arrivé de toute façon, hein Rei ? Demanda Jaaku.  
-Ouais... De toute façon, il ne peut rien contre nous... Mouhahahaha !!!  
Ses deux compagnons, eurent tôt fait de rejoindre leur chef dans son rire glacial mais celui-ci s'arrêta alors de ricaner pour leur lancer d'un ton rageur :  
-Vos gueules quand je me marre!!!!

******************************

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, car j'essaie de ne pas trop déformer l'histoire pour l'instant.  
J'aime comment tourne les personnages de Reishou, Jaaku et Kizuato. Mais leur nom sont difficile à retenir et compliqué… Alors je vais mettre des diminutifs... Je vais mettre plus d'action au prochain chapitre. ^^_


	4. Interview 1: Chapitre bonus

Attention! Ce qui suis est un délire pur est dur sorti de mon esprit malade, une interview des personnages provenant d'autre anime plongé dans ma fic et ce qu'il pense du monde de FMA. Il y en aura d'autre tout aussi ridicule, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire toute mes conneries… je ne suis pas resposable des pertes de neurones intempestives...

Petites présisions:Ce qui se trouve entre étoile sont les didascalies ou onomatopées, en italique ce sont les pensées.  
Pour simplifier, le nom de chaque personnage qui parle est placé devant les phrases qu'il va dire, façon pièce de théâtre.

Attention, début de l'interview, 3, 2, 1, on tourne silence sur le plateau !

* * *

*Apparition d'un seul coup d'un plateau télé, ambiance chaleureuse tout ça... Lenne au micro, assise sur un pouf rose, en face d'elle deux beau canapé rouge, avec dans un des deus, une jeune fille en uniforme d'écolière jouant sur une console, et dans l'autre une femme au cheveux orange et aux yeux vert qui salue la caméra avec un air adorable. On voit le mot « rec. » en rouge en bas de l'écran*

Lenne : Bonjour mesdemoiselles !!

Akira-sama : Hellooooo !! Akira-sama salue tout ses fans !!

Konata-chan : Yo !

Lenne : Alors première question, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de débarquer dans fullmetal alchemist ?

Akira : Pour une fois que je peux vraiment interpréter un personnage important en me laissant aller, c'est tout bénef pour moi !! En plus mon personnage est respecté dans le monde des démons, Akira-sama est si contente !!

Konata : J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre. Il y a quelque clin d'œil à Fullmetal alchemist dans un épisode de Lucky star et on voit deux garçons cosplayés en Edward et Roy entrain de se parler. Les voir en vrai c'est beaucoup plus marrant !

Lenne : Vos passé ont également était modifié par moi, enfin plus ou moins. Konata que pensez-vous de votre nouvelle famille dans la fic.

Konata : J'aime beaucoup mon grand frère Jakotsu, mais ma sœur est vraiment flippante. J'aime bien mon passé et surtout mes pouvoirs, ça fait héroïne de jeu vidéo, enfin les lecteurs verront bien plus tard. J'adore pouvoir gardé mon caractère et mon apparence kawaï et m'en servir contre mes ennemis.

Lenne : Et vous Akira-sama, que pensez-vous de votre passé, dont on sait déjà pas mal de chose.

Akira : Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de rôle, mais mon passé tragique me donne du relief et m'intègre mieux au groupe des Hanyo qui ont tous plus ou moins des passés douloureux. Et puis Akira-sama va se donner à fond et tout déchiré ! Avec moi ça va rire et pleurer !!  
Il y a déjà eu un passage que j'ai adoré avec Envy ! J'ai bien aimé l'impression de supériorité que j'ai eue ! ^^

Konata : On voit que tu aime beaucoup ce personnage, moi aussi je vais avoir ma rencontre avec lui dans le prochain chapitre.

Lenne : En effet, j'ai un faible pour ce personnage. _(Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le martyriser mouahahahaha !! En fait comme beaucoup de perso de ma fanfiction... ____)_  
Mais ce n'est pas le seul. J'adore aussi Greed et Edward bien sûr. Je mettrais en avant tout les personnages principaux de fullmetal alchemist, je ne tiens pas à ce que les persos inventés prennent le pas sur les héros principaux. Ed arrive bientôt !

Akira : ... Hoy, ça veux dire quoi ça, qu'on m'a encore refourgué un vieux personnage secondaire. J'exige d'être mieux considérée je suis Akira-sama m*rde !! Je suis une idole !!

Voix dans les staffs : Akira-sama calmez-vous enfin ! Et zut, évacuez-là du plateau !!

Akira : Lâchez-moi bande de nazes ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire !! Appelez le directeur !! Et aussi mon agent, ça va chauffer !

*On voit deux membres du staff assez baraqué sortir Akira-sama qu'on entend encore hurler au loin...*

Lenne : Euh... on la ramènera quand elle se sera calmée et redevenu la gentille Akira-sama hein ^^...

Konata : Bon ben je vais y aller moi aussi, il y a un anime qui commence dans pas longtemps et je veux pas le rater.

*Le plateau se vide ne reste plus que Lenne*

Lenne : Quoi mais... Et j'interview qui moi maintenant? Bon je suis toute seule... Euh... A vous les studios. Avant que je paraisse encore plus ridicule !!

Envy : Bien fait ça t'apprendra à me coller la honte !

Ed : Pétard, ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire, mais il a raison, ça va plus là !

Lenne : Pff quoi encore qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là...

*Envy dégaine un katana et Ed transmute son bras en lame*

Lenne : Euh... Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger... Allez-y dites moi ce qui va pas je suis toute ouïe d'un seul coup... _(Gloups ! Si même les deux là tombent d'accord en effet ça va plus...)_

Ed : Tu prétends trop souvent que je suis petit, dans ton scénar de mes deux !

Envy : Je passe trop souvent pour le dernier des cons, et je suis pas d'accord !

*Envy et Ed se lance un drôle de regard et sourient sadiquement tout les deux*

Ed/Envy : Normal t'es le dernier des cons !/ Normal, t'es qu'un pauvre minus... //REPETES POUR VOIR ?!

Lenne : _(Ah j'aime mieux ça !!) _

*Ed et Envy se tape dessus, on entend des « JE NE SUIS PAS UN MINUS PAS PLUS GRAND QUE TROIS QUART DE PONNES A GENOUX » et des « J'AI JAMAIS DIT TOUT ÇA, LE NAIN BLOND !! » ou encore des « EXHIBITIONNISTE DE M*RDE » et des « T'ES VRAIMENT AUSSI CON QUE T'ES PETIT !! »  
On voit Lenne qui se tire discrètement en arrière plan alors que le combat continue... A grand coup de canapé Oô !!*

Lenne : Euh je rends l'antenne avant de mourir, à plus tard pour d'autre interview qui cette fois j'espère finiront un peu mieux... Que, quoi AAAAH A l'AIDE !!

*On voit Lenne s'enfuir hors du plateau poursuivis par son pouf rose fushia (et accessoirement deux taré !*

Ed/Envy : Eh, où tu crois aller comme ça ??!

***BZUIIIT***

* * *

Je vous avez prévenu... ça ne vole pas haut tout ça... C'est même pas drôle en plus, mais je l'avais mis sur un blog et je trouve qu'elles font partie de l'histoire. A vous de jugez maintenant.


	5. Chapitre 3

Bonjour les gens !! Je me permets de vous embêter un peu avant le début du chapitre pour vous dire que j'ai un peu changé le design pour améliorer la lisibilité :

Mes délires sont toujours entre parenthèses (sachant que les persos aussi ont le droit d'intervenir), mais par contre les pensées des persos le sont aussi, sauf qu'en plus _elles sont en italique_. Que se soit des délires ou des pensée **le nom des personnages qui parlent/pensent est** **en gras **et *une précision sur leur humeur ou ce qu'il fond peut être faite entre étoiles*.

**Lenne :** Par exemple, là je parle… _Et là je pense, donc à part moi et vous personne ne sais ce que j'ai dans la tête et il en va de même pour les autres perso. Personne à part moi vous et eux même n'est au courant…_

**Ed ***en a plein le c…*** : **Bon t'as fini là, c'est bon ? _Ils sont pas aussi débiles que toi les lecteurs… _

**Lenne : **EH ! Je suis pas débile !

**Ed : **Depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensée ?

**Lenne : **Je suis l'auteur c'est normal… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

**Ed** *toujours énervé*** : **Je viens râler ! C'est **MOI** le héros de cette série et pas Envy… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on le voit plus que moi hein ??

**Lenne : **Euh… Favoritisme ?

**Ed : **MIIIP, excuse non valable.

**Lenne :** C'est bon râle pas, tu apparaîtras bientôt c'est promis juré ! Après tout je t'aime aussi comme personnage parce qu'on est tout les deux petits. _Même si j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse la remarque… T___T_

**Ed : **Oô… ___… QUI EST SI PETIT QU'UNE FOURMI PERDUE POURRAIT LUI DEMANDER SON CHEMIN !!!!

**Lenne** *Se tire*** : **Bon ben euh, vite le chapitre avant qu'il m'égorge !

**Ed ***la poursuis*** :** Reviens ici !

******

Au fait, j'ai pris en compte la demande de Chiaki et m'essaye à un one-shot, maintenant, je ne pense pas mettre de lemon dans cette petite histoire à moins d'une demande de sa part bien sûr. ^^ Bon place au chap…

Résumé du dernier épisode : (**Lenne : **bon je sais, c'est chapitre normalement… Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase !)

Ed doit être conduit à l'hôpital. Il a été blessé lors de son combat contre les frères Slicer, son automail est H.S et il est vidé après sa transmutation taille jumbo.

Lust et Glutonni ont quitté le laboratoire numéro cinq, mais Envy lui, est revenu sur ses pas pour ce venger de Konata.

Le problème c'est que celle-ci essaye également de fuir trois hyènes démoniaques et affamées, hyènes qui mangeraient bien de l'homonculus…

En gros, ça sent les ennuis pour ce cher Envy…

******

_Chapitre 3 :_

**Le croc rouge conte les trois hyènes.**

Envy se précipita à la suite de la jeune fille, ignorant les gestes désordonnés de Lust lui intimant l'ordre de revenir.

(**Envy :** Genre elle à le droit de m'ordonner quoi que se soit. **Lust :** Ma vengeance sera terrible, à ton retour au manoir je te transperce. _ **Envy :** Elle n'osera jamais… _**Lenne :**__ Ne dites rien à Envy, mais j'ai noté la requête de Lust_.)

Il retourna en trombe dans le bâtiment et repris son apparence habituelle (Lenne : Oui, car il n'aime pas se balader habiller comme un militaire.) Il se mit à courir tout droit dans le couloir puisque c'était la seul direction possible pour l'instant. Puis il se retrouva face à une patte d'oie.

-Et merde, à droite ou a gauche ? Ou bien tout droit peut-être ?

Soudain Envy entendit un ricanement fort peu discret dans son dos. Il fit volte-face faisant voler ses longues mèches couleur émeraude foncée autour de lui. _(__**Lenne :**__ Je sais même pas si ça ce dit mais c'est poétique…) _

Derrière l'androgyne se tenait désormais trois hommes à l'air mauvais. Les couleurs de leurs cheveux lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, mais pour l'instant il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait finir ça au plus vite et retrouvait la jeune effrontée de tout à l'heure histoire de lui exposé sa façon de penser… à grand coup de poing dans la tronche si possible…

-Perdu mon mignon ? Lança l'homme à la coupe iroquoise noire.

Envy grinça des dents. Est-ce que ce sale punk de merde venait de l'appeler « mon mignon » ? Il allait lui faire ravalait ses paroles à celui-là !

Envy se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, modérant tout de même sa force, histoire de ne pas le tuer tout de suite, avant de se reculer pour ne pas risquer une contre-attaque des deux autres hommes.

Jaaku _(__**Lenne :**__ Car c'était lui !) _décolla de terre sous l'effet du coup et fut rattraper par Reishou. Le blessé cracha un peu de sang avant de se redresser, et retourner vers Envy.

-Il tape fort, mais pas autant que toi Rei.

-Si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te frappe alors pourquoi tu l'as provoqué ? T'es vraiment maso ma parole… Kizuato, et si tu montrais à notre ami ce qui l'en coûte de frapper l'un de nos potes ?

-Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris aux hyènes ducon !

Envy devint tout à coup méfiant. C'est vrai il n'avait pas frappé avec toute sa force, mais le coup aurait du être suffisamment puissant pour que son adversaire n'est même plus la force de tenir debout et encore moins de parler. Et voilà que maintenant le dénommer Kizuato semblait vouloir lui en coller une.

Envy évita sans peine le coup de poing de son adversaire qui alla se ficher dans le mur… créant ainsi un superbe cratère. D'immense fissures se formèrent tout autour du cratère, autant sur le mur que le plafond et le sol. Comme Envy était très rapide, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il pouvait aisément éviter tout les attaques de la brute épaisse à la cicatrice. En plus le fait de se battre dans un espace aussi restreint empêchait ces camarades de lui venir en aide. Pour l'instant, même si ces coups n'avaient pas la même efficacité que d'habitude, Envy restait maître de la situation.

Après une dizaine de minutes ou les deux combattants faisant une démonstration de leurs talents respectifs, (c'est-à-dire les esquives à grands coup de figures acrobatiques pour l'un et la destruction massive d'un pauvre couloir innocent pour l'autre) Reishou décida qu'il en avait plein le dos et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Bon Kizu, couche-toi je vais faire dut tir au pigeon.

-Fais chier, pour une fois que je m'amuse… Répondit le concerné.

-Surtout que c'est même pas du tir au pigeon, mais du tir à l'homonculus, nan ? Demanda mister coupe iroquoise.

-La ferme Jaaku… Répondirent-en cœur les deux autres hyènes à celui qui était sans doute le plus niais de la bande. (**Jaaku **: Maieuuuuh… T___T)

Envy analysa rapidement la situation :

(**Lenne :** Attention ! Envy réfléchit, whaouuuuh ! **Envy :** Ferme-là, on s'entend même plus penser ***BLAM*** **Jaaku :** Penser ? **Kizu/Rei : **La ferme Jaaku -___- ! **Jaaku&Lenne :** **T____T**)

S'ils savent ce qu'il est, alors ils sont soit des alchimistes particulièrement bien informés, soit des démons. Il opta pour la seconde option.

Donc logiquement, ils peuvent le blesser, peut-être même sévèrement… Voir même… Le tuer ?

_-Pas bon ça… _En conclu l'androgyne.

Mais en plus voilà que l'autre type se mettait à la mettre en joue avec une arme bizarre, et Envy n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle aurait sur lui et n'avait pas du tout envie de le savoir. Il jeta un œil vers le fond du couloir et constata avec soulagement qu'il y avait une porte métallique, sa sortie de secours ! Malgré le fait que l'idée de fuir avait tendance à transpercer son égo _(__**Envy :**__ Surtout que ce serait la deuxième fois aujourd'hui en contant les exploits du nabot) _l'idée de mourir pour de bon n'était pas mieux… C'est ainsi queson instinct de survie botta le cul à sa fierté et commanda à son corps de sortir par cette foutue porte. D'abord on sauve sa peau on reviendra pour la vengeance quand on en saura un peu plus sur eux…

Une fois la porte ouverte, Envy du rouler à l'intérieur à la façon James bond alors qu'une espèce d'immense rayon multicolore alla s'abattre sur le mur, créant une formidable explosion. Envy vola littéralement à travers la pièce, mais s'est avec la grâce d'un félin qui se réceptionna sur ces deux pieds, et glissa en arrière sur plusieurs mètres dans la pièce qui n'était autre que la cour intérieure du laboratoire numéro 5.

_(__**Lenne :**__ Il s'en sera passé des trucs dans cette cour hein ? Konata, Ed, Envy, les deux malades en armure… Ils y seront tous passé ! Enfin bon en même temps, c'est un décor original de FMA, donc autant l'utiliser à fond ! D'ailleurs cette interruption est en fait pour m'excuser. Je viens de me rendre compte que la cour, s'écrit sans « s »… Enfin bon désolé d'avoir eu faux toute les fois précédente…)_

Envy attendit patiemment que ces adversaires entre dans la pièce. D'accord, l'arme qu'il avait employé avait fait une explosion digne des plus grands films d'action, mais Envy restait un homonculus, il pouvait bien le faire exploser, ça n'avait pas grande importance…

(**Envy :** PARDON ?? Comment ça « pas grande importance », je n'aime pas particulièrement avoir à ramasser mes morceaux ! **Lenne : **Ok, ok…)

Bien sûr il préférait autant éviter de se faire toucher, compte tenu de la douleur que cela lui infligerais.

(**Lenne ***abordant un faux sourire inquiétant*** :** C'est mieux ? _Ah tu fais des caprices, tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver toi… _**Envy :** Mouais, ça peut aller… _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arbore MON sourire sadique celle-là ? Je le sens pas…_)

Ce fut Kizuato qui entra en premier il repéra tout de suite l'homonculus mais contre toute attente, il n fonça pas sur lui. Son compagnon à la coupe iroquoise noire, Jaaku, entra à son tour en poussant un petit rire qui trahissait à la fois sa bêtise et sa folie. La dernière, Reishou rentra tranquillement, sa coupe punk vert fluo donna vaguement à Envy l'envie de vomir. D'accord, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler, (**Envy :** Mais pas du tout !! _Bon d'accord peut-être un peu… __) mais lui, il avait choisi une couleur et une forme moins ridicule… N'est-ce pas ?

-Alors homonculus t'as compris à qui tu avais à faire ou il te faut encore une petite démonstration ?

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur tu es pitoyable. Cracha l'homonculus, dont le visage à cet instant, semblait représenter le mal incarné.

-Tiens-donc ? Pitoyable rien que ça ? Lui lança l'autre d'un ton ironique, pas du tout impressionné par l'aspect diabolique de l'homonculus.

-Il est bête, il ne sait pas jauger la force de ses adversaires… Lança un Jaaku moqueur.

-Celui qui est trop sûr de sois en combat s'assure la défaite. Termina Kizuato.

-Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ??

-Profites-en, c'est rare que Kizu fasse des phrase aussi longue. D'ailleurs, homonculus, tu as du deviner depuis le temps que nous sommes des démons, non ? Et tu sais que fasse à nous tu es désavantagé.

-Tss, pitié je suis mort de trouille… Vous saviez que pour blesser quelqu'un il fallait d'abord parvenir à l'atteindre ?

-Oh, pardon… j'ai oublié de t'expliqué qu'on a aussi un moyen de bousiller les ouistitis dans ton genre… Pas vrai les gars ! Conclu Reishou en replaçant l'arme sur son épaule.

-Quand tu peux pas atteindre un adversaire trop rapide… Commença Jaaku en se reculant à la droite de son chef.

-Utilise une arme à distance… Acheva Kizuato en se plaçant à la gauche de son chef.

-Combien de temps du croit que tu pourras tenir homonculus ?

-Autant de temps qu'il en faudra pour de laminer ta sale face !

-Alors dans ce cas, que le jeu commence.

Envy évita sans peine une première salve de tirs grâce à divers salto. Il était rassuré, il fallait du temps à l'arme pour se charger, il pouvait donc prévoir à l'avance les mouvements qu'il allait faire pour éviter le rayon multicolore. Même s'il pouvait sentir une sorte de puissance malsaine émanait de ses faisceaux colorés, compte tenu de la facilité qu'il avait à s'en défaire, la jalousie incarnée ne s'inquiéter pas trop. Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen de détruire cette arme zarbi.

Envy avait d'ailleurs déjà remarqué que l'arme semblait composée de deux parties : Une armature blanche, ayant vaguement la forme d'un fusil, et une pierre à l'aspect étrange, aussi bariolé que le rayon de l'arme. Il fit tout de suite le lien entre ces deux éléments, en remarquant que la pierre semblait briller particulièrement fort à chaque tir, et en contrepartie, perdre progressivement de sa luminosité initiale.

C'est avec son habituel sourire sadique que l'homonculus effectua un salto qui aurait fait pâlir un champion de gymnastique, et commença lentement à s'approcher des hyènes attendant son heure. Il lui fallait une ouverture et là il attaquerait. Justement, alors qu'il terminait une magnifique vrille, il enchaîna sur une figure acrobatique qui n'avait pas encore de nom, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'exécuter, et remarque que pendant un instant, Reishou l'avait quitté des yeux.

Dès qu'il fut de nouveau sur ces pieds, Envy Se jeta sur la hyène qui réagissant au quart de tour, lança son arme à Jaaku. L'homonculus étant encore en l'air, il ne put rien faire quand il sentit les deux bras du chef des hyènes se placer sur ces épaules.

-Perdu ! Lui lança l'autre, avant de le repousser violement dans les airs.

-Merde, il avait prévu son coup ! Lança la jalousie en tentant une figure pour se rétablir.

-Jaaku maintenant ! Ordonna Reishou à son subordonné. Oui il avait tout prévu. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait charger l'arme, et regardé Jaaku pour lui faire passer le message. Ce qu'Envy avait pris pour de l'inattention était en réalité la fin d'un plan bien ficelé pour l'avoir. Il ne pu que hurler en voyant le rayon lui foncer dessus avec une telle force qu'il alla s'écraser sur le mur du fond de la pièce.

Pendant un moment il perdit toute notion de l'espace-temps et ne ressentit qu'une profonde douleur dans tout son organisme. C'était horrible : plus de la moitié des pierres rouge que contenait son corps, venait brutalement de se désintégrer. Le cri qui suivit cette sensation n'en fut que plus inhumain, alors que son corps chutait pour rejoindre le sol avec fracas, ajoutant à la souffrance qui l'irradiait déjà.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Quand il mourrait, il perdait une quantité limitée de pierre rouge, tout dépendait des parties de son corps qu'il fallait reconstituer. Là son corps allait bien, ce qui était étonnant, mais il venait de perdre la majorité de son stock de pierre rouge, donc c'est comme s'il venait de connaître une quantité effarante de morts d'un seul coup, non ?

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion alors que la vue lui revenait lentement, pour tomber sur la vision au combien détestable des trois hyènes se délectant de le voir dans un tel état.

La hyène aux cheveux verts était hilare. Elle regardait Envy qui tentait de se relever malgré le coup de l'arme démoniaque qu'il avait pris. Il se sentait horriblement mal, mais refusait de perdre la face devant ces ricaneurs sur pattes. Malgré toute la haine et l'ardeur qu'il mit à la tâche, ses bras finirent par le lâcher, et il s'étala lamentablement sur le sol. Cela ne 'empêcha pas de lancer à ses trois opposant un regard emplis de toute l'aversion qu'il avait pour eux.

Peine perdue Reishou ne se régala qu'encore plus de la position de faiblesse de l'homonculus.

-Ouuuuh, regarder-le, le pauvre chéri, mais c'est qu'il nous ferait presque peur… Bon il est mûr là les gars, je propose qu'on bouffe celui-là… Il en reste encore deux autres dans le coin, c'est normal qu'on se serve un peu…

-Il a l'air délicieux… Murmura Jaaku qui en salivait d'avance.

-Tu m'étonnes… Avec toutes les âmes qu'il contient… Approuva Kizuato.

-On se calme vous-deux, c'est le chef qui bouffe d'abord. Et puis c'est plus marrant quand nos proies durent longtemps… Les cris, moi ça me fait d'autant plus apprécier un repas… Reishou pris son élan pour se jeter sur Envy, celui-ci se crispa en imaginant ce qui l'attendait, mais un grand *BLAF* lui fit relever la tête.

Quelqu'un venait de charger le chef du petit groupe et ses deux acolytes s'étaient mis en position d'attaque.

-Putain de merde, Teru espèce d'enfoiré !! Il tenta de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais le roux l'arrêta et immobilisa son autre bras.

-Jaaku, fais quelque chose merde, tu as l'arme alors bouge tes fesses !

La hyène à la coupe iroquoise sursauta avant de comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui et de mettre Teru en joue, celui-ci n'évita même pas le coup qui lui fondit dessus et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit lugubre et un « KAÏ » sonore. Son corps se décolla lentement et tomba juste à côté de celui d'Envy.

Les trois hyènes explosèrent de rire comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de l'année.

-D'abord on accroit notre puissance en bouffant l'homon-je-sais-pas-quoi, et après, on va s'occuper de ton cas, emmerdeur de petit chiot !

Il s'approcha à pas lent des deux êtres allongés à terre, faisant durée le plaisir de sa victoire. Envy se tourna vers l'étranger affalé juste à côté de lui.

-C'est ma faute… Je ne les laisserais pas faire, cette arme… Je vais la bousiller !

Sur ces mots il se releva d'un coup et fondit sur les hyènes médusé.

-Tire abruti, tire !! Hurla Reishou au porteur de l'arme.

Mais le pauvre Jaaku avait déjà une furie rousse sur lui. Le chef vit avec horreur Teru envoyer son acolyte balafré à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant d'arracher l'arme des mains de l'autre hyène à grands renforts de morsure. Il frappa l'arme contre le sol de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'armature cède, brisant avec elle la pierre à l'aspect arc-en-ciel qu'elle contenait. Une espèce d'amas de rayon de lumière s'en échappa, dont un retourna vers Teru et l'envahit doucement.

-Une en moins…

-Mais putain comment t'as fait bâtard ! Tu avais pris un coup en pleine poire ! Tu devrais être dans le même état que lui. Hurla Reishou en désignant Envy avec dédain.

-Premièrement, je ne vous laisserais pas le tuer, parce que ce serait en partie ma faute, et ça m'aurais énervé. Deuxièmement, c'est complètement con de votre part d'utiliser une arme qui contient aussi MON énergie démoniaque, et troisièmement, le plus important… mon sensei c'est Jakotsu-sama ! Et jamais je ne lui ferais une telle honte que de perdre face à une bande de sales hyènes !! S'écria Teru les yeux plein de rage.

Les hyènes en question se regroupèrent prudemment et regardèrent l'homonculus à terre d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci tenta de se relever une fois de plus, mais n'y parvint qu'en s'appuyant contre le mur. Courir lui ne lui sembla même pas envisageable.

-Jaaku, Kizu, retenez moi ce chiot effronté un moment ! Je termine celui-là et après on verra. Vous en faite pas, je vous en laisserais un peu…

-Oh non c'est hors de question !

-Pauvre fou, tu n'es pas en état de te battre contre trois adversaires…

-Ça vous n'en savez rien !

Devant les yeux médusés d'Envy encore pas tout à fait remis, une aura brun-rouge émana du mystérieux Teru et l'enveloppa totalement. Son corps disparu dans cette aura magique et celle-ci s'amplifia jusqu'à donner une nouvelle forme. La forme d'un chien gigantesque.

Celui-ci avait le poil de la même couleur que les cheveux de Teru. Une couleur aussi vive, très proche du rouge, le rendait très impressionnant, mais il y avait dans cette bête une sorte de beauté étrange. En revanche, les deux canine qui dépasser de sa gueule semblait plutôt à éviter…

Leur arme ayant été détruite, les hyènes ne furent pas rassurées, mais elles n'avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots.

-Eh, ça aussi on peut le faire idiots ! Lança Jaaku en se transformant à son tour en hyène noire, qui n'avait certes pas la moitié de la taille du grand chien rouge, mais dont les morsures devaient aussi êtres redoutables.

-Allons Jaaku, les ainés d'abord ! Râla Kizuato en se transformant à son tour.

Cette fois-ci c'est une hyène de couleur sable qui apparue, et si elle avait la même taille que Jaaku, en revanche, elle était beaucoup plus charpentée, un vrai char d'assaut.

-Tu vas morfler le chiot ! Une troisième transformation, mais cette fois, la hyène qui apparu était deux fois plus haute que ces congénères. Cela n'empêche qu'elle restait plus petite que Teru.

Envy songea que cet inconnu était peut-être le plus impressionnant des quarte, mais justement le problème résidait dans le nombre… A trois contre un, il n'avait aucune chance. Deux suffirait largement à le distraire pendant que le troisième n'aurait plus qu'à se régaler…

_(__**Envy**__ : Je suis foutu_…_)_

Les deux hyènes les plus petites foncèrent les première. La noire se jeta sur sa patte avant tout crocs dehors, alors que la sable, plus baraquée se rua sur son dos et s'y cramponna à grands renfort de canines et de griffes. Mais malgré ces deux brutes, Teru parvint à stopper la hyènes verte qui voulait mettre Envy à son menu.

-Hé, les hyènes ! Lança le chien rouge, prouvant que les démons pouvaient parler même sous leur forme animale. Vous savez pourquoi on m'appelle le croc rouge ?

-Nan pourquoi ? Demanda Jaaku alors que les deux autres le fusillaient du regard. _(__**Lenne :**__ Il est vraiment bêbête lui…)_

-Parce que lors de mes combats, mes canines ne reste jamais blanche bien longtemps… Vois-tu elles finissent toujours par… Être recouvertes du sang de mes ennemi !

Et c'est sur cette provocation qu'il délogea en premier lieu la hyène qui avait pris place sur son dos, la saisissant entre ses mâchoires et menaçant de la broyer si elle ne lâcher pas prise. C'est ensuite à un Jaaku terrifié qu'il s'en prit, et d'un coup de patte, il l'envoya dire bonjour au mur du fond de la pièce.

Vint ensuite le tour de Reishou qu'il mordit allègrement à la gorge. C'était sans comptait que les démons-hyènes reprennent vite du poil de la bête, et déjà Kizuato repassait à l'attaque, se concentrant cette fois sur les flan de la pauvre bête rouge, qui se faisait désormais aussi attaqué par Jaaku au niveau de la nuque.

Si cela continuait à se rythme, même avec toute sa bonne volonté, Teru savait qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger l'homonculus plus longtemps.

-Sauve-toi ! Hurla le chien. Cours ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends !

-Je voudrais bien ! Lui répondit Envy sur le même ton. Si je le pouvais tu crois vraiment que je serais encore là !

-Bon sang…

-Attaque du serpent géaaaaaant !! Hurla une voix féminine alors qu'un vacarme épouvantable retentit dans la pièce. Un mur fut défoncer et justement, un immense créature écailleuse bleu fit son entrée et déquilla littéralement Reishou, permettant à Teru d'envoyer boulet les deux autres hyènes qui l'attaquait.

-C'est… C'est la voix de la fille de tout à l'heure ? _(__**Envy :**__ Elle aurait pu se transformer en ça tout à l'heure ???) _

-Konata ?! S'écria Teru. Ah, bon sang ce que je suis content de te voir !

-Hé hé ! On peut dire que je tombe à pic ! Allez, on va les démolir ces trois-là !

-Ouais ! Cria Teru soudain revigoré par la présence de son alliée.

-Et après tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu le défends lui… Lança une Konata soudain accusatrice en pointant Envy du bout d'une de ces griffes.

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec lui ? Demanda Teru perdu.

-Mouais, si on veut… mais en attendant… Chaud devant ! L'équipe du serpent d'eau et du chien de terre va faire le ménage ! On va vous changer en carpette !

* * *

Désolée, un chapitre un peu plus court que la norme, mais couper dans la séquence suivante serait encore plus criminel, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs en compensation.

Au menu du prochain chapitre, encore un plus de baston et plus de magie démoniaque. ^^ Vous verrez le crocs rouge et Konata au top de leur forme! Mais quel est ce pouvoir que semble posséder les hyènes? Heureusement pour les deux démons et surtout pour Envy, Aurora fonce à la rescousse, planquez-vous!


End file.
